The Story of Jessica Black
by Evanne Martine Hall
Summary: Sirius Black was born to Muggle parents. He had a brother named Emory, who had a daughter named Jessica. PS - The last chapter has been uploaded. Please, read and review!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing within this story, except the plot and any characters and scenarios not found in Ms. Rowling's wonderful books. I'm not being payed a cent to write this story. Wish I was, 'cause then I would have money . . . but I don't have money, therefore, it must be concluded that I'm not getting payed. Onwards and upwards to . . . the Story of Jessica Black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Story of Jessica Black  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
  
  
It all started twenty-five years ago. Voldemort wasn't in power yet, and the whole wizarding world was celebrating the birthday of one of its greatest: Godric Gryffindor. A small muggle family by the name of Black knew nothing of the goings on just down the street, and of the trouble they would find themselves in during the years to come. All they knew was their two little boys were very different.  
  
Sirius was dark-haired, tall, and moody. He spent most of his time locked up in his room, either reading, writing, or feeling sorry for himself. He rarely ever spoke to the rest of his family, particularly his brother. Every so often he would venture out of his room in the moonlight and take a walk around their small neighborhood. He would wish on every star, hoping one day something or someone would take him away from here. He wasn't miserable or mistreated, he was just unhappy and bored. He wanted excitement in his life.  
  
Emory, his brother, was two years his junior, and was sandy-haired with bright blue eyes and a bubbling personality. He couldn't see why his brother was the way he was. Their parents, Lydia and Michael, were some of the kindest people you could ever meet, and tried desperately to understand their poor, trouble young Sirius. Emory wished that Sirius could just be happy.  
  
The biggest difference between the two, was the things that happened around them. Once, when Sirius was upset with a family portrait that hadn't turned out very well, the portrait fell unexplainably off the mantle. And if he ever got a bad haircut, it would grow back instantly overnight. When he was five, a group of neighborhood bullies had started calling him Sirius the Stupid-head. Not that it was a very original or offending nickname, but the fact that they were calling him that made him very upset. One morning, they had all awoken to find their parents were calling them Stupid-heads. No one could explain it. Sirius's only friend on their street was one Arnold Longbottom, who was just as strange a little kid as Sirius. However, none of these phenomena ever happened to Emory. He was always a "normal" child, and had friends from all over the neighborhood.  
  
At the time our story begins, Sirius was ten, going on eleven, and Emory had just turned nine. One odd evening, a tawny owl dropped a letter through their living room window. The letter was addressed to Sirius. Lydia picked it carefully up off the floor, examined it, then carried it up to Sirius's room.  
  
She knocked gently on his door. "Sirius, darling, a letter has just arrived for you . . . via owl."  
  
Sirius, intrigued, opened his door, grabbed the letter, thanked his mother, then proceeded to break the seal on the back.  
  
"'Dear Mr. Black,'" he read aloud to himself, "'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!'" He finished the rest in a flourish, then ran down the stairs to show his parents.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Black were ecstatic. They were a bit confused, but deliriously happy just the same, because suddenly, his abnormalities were explained, and finally their son was happy. They discussed it for a moment, before unanimously agreeing that it would be all right for him to go. They hurriedly scribbled a confirmation note on a spare piece of parchment that had fallen from the envelope, attached it to the waiting owl's leg, then sent it off.  
  
Lydia turned to Sirius. "Sirius," she said, "You're a wizard."  
  
The rest of Sirius's story you know. However, two years later, when Emory turned eleven, he waited, unbeknownst to his parents, eagerly for his letter, assuming that if his brother was magical, then he must surely be. But Emory's letter never came.  
  
  
  
Seven years later, Sirius was working as a member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, and Emory was planning for college. He had met a girl, Heather, and the two were planning marriage after college.  
  
Four years of college came and went, and by the time Emory saw his brother again, he was no longer working for the Ministry of Magic. No. He had left his position there to help an aging wizard named Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix fight an evil, dark wizard by the name of Voldemort. Scary things started happening, Emory noticed, as he and Heather moved into a house together, married, and began to plan for children. First, his boss at the printing company he worked for disappeared, then his wife's friends, the Kitterlys, were found dead in Lincolnshire. The only cause of death determined, was fear. The police report read that they were frightened to death. Of course, no one believed it, so everyone made up a story of heart failure and domestic disturbance. But Heather knew better.  
  
"Darling," she said one night to him, shortly after Amy and John Kitterly had passed away, "I have something very important to tell you."  
  
He muttered some sort of reply from behind his paper. She took it from his hands. "Emory," she said seriously, "I'm a witch."  
  
Emory stared at her. There was no way. His dear, sweet Heather, the same kind as his brother, who was gallivanting around under the pretense of saving the world? Impossible. Then, she withdrew an object from her closet that Emory recognized all too well.  
  
"A wand," he breathed. She nodded, conjuring up a bouquet of flowers.  
  
It took Emory a while, but he warmed up to the idea of having a witch for a wife. They even went, when invited, to a wedding that Sirius was best man for, and of a girl that Heather had known in school.  
  
"Lily and James were the perfect couple," she told him at the reception, "You've never seen two people more in love."  
  
Sirius was kind to Emory, whom he hadn't seen in a year, but looked a little worried as his two best friends said their vows. Emory couldn't understand why.  
  
A month later, Heather excitedly informed Emory that she was pregnant. They planned, bought, and built for nine months, then had a beautiful baby girl.  
  
"Jessica," he said upon her birth, "She looks like a Jessica."  
  
Jessica Marie Black, born on July the twenty-ninth, was dark-haired with blue eyes and her mother's fair skin.  
  
Not even eight months after she was born, Jessica and her mother and father went into hiding. James Potter, Sirius's friend, warned them that Voldemort was bent on killing every member of every family associated with the Order. But one day things went terribly, terribly wrong.  
  
"Take Jessica and run, Em," Heather said to him, shoving her baby into his arms.  
  
"I won't leave you."  
  
"I'm a witch, and you're the one he's after. Please, just go."  
  
Emory looked into her eyes. "I love you," he said, then kissed her as he grabbed Jessica and ran.  
  
Heather faced Voldemort. She went down bravely, fighting until the end. But Jessica never knew her mother, and always remembered that.  
  
  
  
Five months later Voldemort met his downfall at the Potters, done in by a little boy Jessica's age. No one ever knew Jessica's name. They all remembered Harry's. Jessica was just another little girl whose life was ruined by Voldemort. She and her father lived peacefully in America, until she was fifteen and received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . . . 


	2. Jessica's Future

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Jessica's Future  
  
Jessica woke up to her father's calls of, "Jessi, mail's here!" She flung the covers off of herself and went to sprint down the stairs, but lost her footing halfway down and fell flat on her face.  
  
"Ow," she said, rubbing feeling back into her nose. Hoping it wasn't broken, she stood up and carefully walked the rest of the way down.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Emory, "I heard a crash."  
  
Jessica took the mail her father handed out to her. "I'm okay, I just fell down the stairs. Again."  
  
Emory chuckled. "You'll want to be more careful," he said, trying to stop laughing.  
  
Jessica, however, was turning over a thick yellow envelope. She broke the blood red seal and pulled out a letter made of the same yellow material as the envelope. She unfolded it and read:  
  
Dear Ms. Black,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Due to your special circumstances, your letter has arrived a few years into schooling. If you could please arrive at the school on August 1st instead of September 1st for a quick introduction session, to learn the things you may have missed during the first four years of schooling, we would greatly appreciate it. We're terribly sorry, but the only students we send these late letters to are those with a great inclination to magical talent. So if you would kindly arrive at Hogwarts at six o'clock in the evening on August 1st, we would be indebted to you. Thank you for your patience, and congratulations!  
  
  
  
Below were signatures, and it included a note saying that all required school supplies would be provided for her, so all she had to do was get to Platform 9 ¾ the morning of August 1st. It included a set of directions through King's Cross Station and how to get onto the platform. Jessica was set for everything. She turned to her father.  
  
"Dad," she said, "You remember how you told me about Uncle Sirius?"  
  
Emory looked up from his paper. "Yes," he said.  
  
"Well, I just got a letter from that school . . ."  
  
Emory swept over and took the letter from her hands, reading it all. He then gave it back to her. He looked at her intently.  
  
"Jessi, this is your choice. I'm not going to tell you whether you can or you can't. It's your choice."  
  
Jessica thought of the uncle she'd never met and the mother she'd lost before she could even walk or talk. She thought of the friends she would be leaving behind, but also of the friends she would meet. She though about how many things she could learn, and about how different her life would be. She looked back at her father.  
  
"Dad," she said with only a hint of a British accent, "I want to go."  
  
  
  
On June 30th, Jessica and her father were fighting their way through London International Airport with a trunk full of robes, a wand, wizard money, and other things they had bought back in the States. Once outside, they caught the Underground and rode to King's Cross. They found the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and Emory turned to his daughter.  
  
"Jessi," he said, "I love you. Don't forget to write, and have lots of fun. Stay out of trouble." He kissed her on the cheek then sent her on her way. "You'd better get going."  
  
Jessica smiled at her father, adjusted her cart, then went running at the barrier. Suddenly, she came out the other side, her former life behind her and her new one ahead of her.  
  
She looked around to see an abandoned platform. A scarlet steam engine sat in front of her. She thought that perhaps there had been a mistake when a very old man in long green robes came walking toward her, followed by a shaggy black dog. The old man had a long silver beard and matching hair and wore half moon glasses and a green wizard's hat. He smiled as he walked.  
  
When he reached her, he said, "Well, Miss Black, it certainly is good to finally meet you. I believe you would like to meet someone I have here with me."  
  
Jessica looked around, seeing no one, but then the dog began to change shape. He slowly grew, taller and broader, until a man with black hair like the dog, dark eyes, and pale skin stood before her. His face broke into a smile and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Uncle Sirius?" Jessica breathed, finally seeing the man she had been told for so many years that she looked like. He nodded, and the two hugged.  
  
"I have waited so long to see you," he breathed. Jessica nodded.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
Sirius had cut his hair, shaved off his beard and had gotten some new clothes. He looked like a different man than Harry had last seen. He looked much healthier and much handsomer.  
  
The uncle and the niece broke from their hug. The man with the silver hair said, "While we are making introductions, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts. Now, Jessica, if you will please continue onto the train, you can meet the rest of the staff and we can begin your training."  
  
Jessica let Sirius carry her trunk onto the train, then seated herself in a large compartment filled with an assorted group of people. Dumbledore sat next to her and Sirius seated himself on her other side. The other witches and wizards in the compartment smiled at her.  
  
"Now, Jessica, if I may introduce Professor Flitwick," he began, pointing to a very tiny wizard with a long white beard, "Charms teacher, Professor Sprout, Herbology teacher," a thin witch with wispy hair nodded, "Professor Snape, Potions instructor," a thin man with a long nose and greasy hair stared at her with a look that screamed loathing and hatred, "Professor Binns, your History of Magic teacher," he nodded to a ghost sitting across the room, "And finally Professor McGonagall, deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. These will be your instructors for this month and for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts." Sirius cleared his throat. "Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, "Your uncle and I will be instructing you in Defense Against the Dark Arts, as there has not been a replacement for last year's instructor."  
  
Jessica just looked around the room, trying to remember all the faces and the names. Then Dumbledore said, "If you could take out your wand, Miss Black, I believe Professor Flitwick would like to begin right away."  
  
Jessica nodded, opening her trunk and taking out her wand. She followed Professor Flitwick into an empty compartment.  
  
After a grueling hour, Jessica had mastered most of the Charms the others had learned their first year. Professor McGonagall came next, and so on and so forth. Before they could reach Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, the train shuddered to a stop, and they had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
Jessica stuck close to Dumbledore and Sirius, although she began to carry on a conversation with Professor McGonagall, whom she had begun to bond with. They rounded a corner and climbed in to carriages, Dumbledore, Jessica, Sirius, and McGonagall in one, the other teachers in another. They came around another corner and Jessica drew in a sharp breath.  
  
The castle was huge. She had never seen anything like it. She couldn't believe that she would be spending ten months there. She couldn't wait.  
  
"I'm a witch," she whispered to herself, almost inaudibly.  
  
Exhausted, she leaned against Sirius's chest as they bumped their way along, and fell asleep. 


	3. Jessica's Past

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
Chapter Two: Jessica's Past  
  
Jessica woke up later that night in a small room, with portraits of ancient wizards and witches dozing along the walls. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, which she was facing in a squashy chair. She turned around to see a desk covered with papers, books, and tools for magic- making. A red-and-golden plumed bird sat sleeping on a perch near the desk. Jessica stretched, then stood, feeling rather stiff from sleeping in a chair in her day clothes. She went over to the window behind the desk and looked out. There was a large, black lake not too far off, then a little to the left as a large, dark forest. A giant tree was swinging its long branches lazily - wait, she thought, do branches swing lazily? Do trees have a conscious choice as to wave their branches? She shrugged, then backed away from the window. A soft click told her someone else had just come in the room.  
  
"Ah, Jessica," came a very soft voice from behind her, "I see you've awaken. It is still dark, however, so your teachers may not be too keen on having lessons now."  
  
Jessica turned around and saw Dumbledore there. "Oh, Professor," she started, "I didn't mean . . ." She stopped when she saw the smile and the twinkle in his eye. He moved behind the desk and sat down in his chair. Jessica walked around to the other side and sat in one of the two chairs there. Dumbledore fixed her with a hard stare. Just when Jessica was starting to feel uncomfortable, he spoke.  
  
"Miss Black," he said, "I believe that you were raised by Muggles."  
  
"Muggles?"  
  
"Non-magic people, as they are called within our world."  
  
"Well, yes, then, I was."  
  
"You are Muggle-born, then, as well?"  
  
She nodded. Where was this going?  
  
"Then perhaps," he said slowly, "You may not be familiar with your own family history."  
  
She shook her head. Dumbledore sighed. "It is not a very happy tale," he began, "You see, fifteen years ago, a man whom people knew as Voldemort was terrorizing both our world and the Muggle world. Bent on global domination is the only reason we can think of for his evil ways. Perhaps he was just evil, many think, but I don't believe that. Can you think why, Jessica?"  
  
Jessica thought for a moment. "Because . . . because every being is born good, and so they stay good somewhere inside, no matter how bad they go?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I was right about you. Yes, that is exactly my belief. But no matter if there was some good inside him or not, Voldemort was killing wizards and Muggles alike without mercy, and one night your family went into hiding. You used a secret-keeper named Sedious Merchant, I think, who was captured by Voldemort and tortured into submission. Your mother, Jessica, was one of the best students we have ever come across here at Hogwarts."  
  
Jessica sat still for a moment. "You mean," she said very slowly, "My mum was a witch?"  
  
"Yes. Your father was a Muggle, and she married him and they had you. Then they went into hiding, but their secret-keeper - the result of a very complicated spell I will not explain now - told their secret, and Voldemort found your parent's hiding-place. Your mother stood and fought while your father ran with you. He would never have done it if he had known she was going to die. Because no one came up against Voldemort and lived.  
  
"Until one boy. A small boy just a few days younger than you, that very same year, came up against him. He was unharmed, except for a scar on his forehead, and Voldemort mysteriously vanished. Since this boy came to Hogwarts, Voldemort has reappeared for four years. He is now back to his full strength and will soon be back to killing Muggles and wizards and searching for more power again."  
  
As Dumbledore finished, Jessica blinked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother . . . this was the reason she had never seen her mother? She closed her eyes and sank back in her chair. For a long time, neither she or Dumbledore moved or said anything. Finally, Jessica opened her eyes.  
  
"What am I doing here, then?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Learning to become a witch." He then stood, pulled his long, white bathrobe around him, then walked to the door. "I'll leave you to sleep, but remember to be in the Great Hall for breakfast by eight, so we can continue with Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. This won't be easy, Jessica, I won't lie. But I believe, that if you believe, you can do this. You'll also be sorted tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
With that he left. Jessica settled down into her squashy chair by the fire again, and slowly drifted off to sleep, trying to not think about anything she had just heard.  
  
The next morning Jessica woke with a start. A school uniform had been lain out beside her. She quickly put it on, pulled her long, jet- black hair into a ponytail. She shoved her wand in her robes, then closed her trunk. A last-minute inspection in the mirror told her she was presentable . . . barely. She hurried down the stairs and out into the corridor - and immediately realized she was lost.  
  
"Why didn't I stay awake last night?" she wondered, going down a random staircase trying to find the Great Hall.  
  
Just as she had gotten herself more lost, a silver-white ghost appeared through a wall on her left. Jessica screamed.  
  
"Oh, dear, I didn't mean to frighten you!" said the ghost in the ruff, "If I may introduce myself, I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. You can call me," he gulped, "Nearly Headless Nick."  
  
Jessica stood with her back against the wall opposite Sir Nicholas. She looked at him curiously. "Erm, begging your pardon, Sir Nick, but you don't happen to know the way to the Great Hall, by any chance?"  
  
Nick straightened up and said, "But of course. Follow me, dear lady, and all will be well."  
  
Jessica followed the ghost down several staircases, trying to memorize which stairs to skip, and then she suddenly found herself facing two high doors, open to reveal four long tables and another on a raised platform. She turned to thank Sir Nicholas.  
  
"Thanks," she said, "I was really lost. I'm Jessica Black, by the way."  
  
Nick nodded. "Anytime, Miss Black." He disappeared.  
  
Jessica timidly walked into the Great Hall, looking around her as she went. A group of witches and wizards she recognized was sitting at the end of one table. She approached the one with the long silver hair and beard.  
  
"Erm . . . good morning, Professor," she said, standing timidly behind him.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Black, I was wondering where you had gotten yourself to," he said, "Please, eat some breakfast."  
  
Jessica sat down opposite the surly-looking Potions master that had been staring at her murderously on the train yesterday. She smiled weakly at him, and he abruptly excused himself, saying that he had to prepare for the lesson down in his dungeon. Jessica scanned the table for her uncle, but she couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, sir, but where's Uncle Sirius?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"He was feeling a bit under the weather," he answered, "He'll be back as soon as he is feeling better. I will be instructing you today, so if you'll please come up to my office as soon as you've finished in the dungeons with Professor Snape, that would be most appreciated. The password is 'licorice whip.'"  
  
"Of course, Professor," she said, "But, erm, I don't quite know where I'm going."  
  
Dumbledore laughed slightly. "I'm quite sure that Sir Nicholas, our resident Gryffindor House ghost, would be glad to assist you. Speaking of houses, I nearly forgot. Your sorting will be done in my office, privately, after our lesson. I believe, if Nick is quite ready, you may want to head on to your class."  
  
Nick was standing ready behind Jessica, and they began to make their way down to Snape's dungeon. They found the right one quickly and easily, and Jessica knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said a venomous voice from behind the door. Jessica glanced nervously at Nick, who smiled and nodded encouragement. She slowly opened the door and made her way with her cauldron to a spot in the middle of the front row. She placed her cauldron over an already-burning candle, then placed her books and other supplies on the table next to her. Snape swept over to her, sat down on a stool and said, "Listen here, Black, I've no patience for some stupid, big-headed nitwit that thinks she's going to rule the school, and that she's special because she's Dumbledore's pet. I've already got one of those. Name's Potter. So if there is any fooling around, I will inform Professor Dumbledore immediately and be assured, Black, I'll make sure you're shipped home immediately." He swept back up to his desk and said, "You should have a list of ingredients and the proper amounts and order of mixing for a Forgetfulness Potion in the notes that Professor Dumbledore has provided for you. Prove you're not a baby, Black. Prove that no one need hold your hand."  
  
Jessica couldn't believe a teacher was talking like that. The look he gave her shot daggers that would have killed her had they been real. She quickly busied herself in making the specified potion. A half an hour later, a perfectly thickening, acid green potion was sitting in her cauldron. She stirred it slowly, then removed it from the flame with a dull thunk. Snape sat up immediately, looked at the pocket watch on his desk, then over at Jessica.  
  
"Let's just test your potion, then," he said, coming over to her. He took her mixing ladle and let some run back into the cauldron. He investigated the color closely, then smelled it. He glared at Jessica. "Full marks," he choked, dropping the ladle into the cauldron. He looked as if the last thing he had wanted to do was give her a good grade. "Mind you," he said, "I'll take off points because of Dumbledore's help. Leave."  
  
Jessica gladly gathered her things, pouring her potion into a waiting vial, leaving it on the desk for Professor Snape's reference, then left. She quickly found Nearly Headless Nick, and he led her back to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Licorice whip," she declared at the gargoyle statue. He jumped aside, and Jessica made her way back up the stairs.  
  
She knocked politely on the door, and was answered by a "Come in." She did so, and seated herself at Dumbledore's gesture. He looked at her steadily again. She wished he wouldn't do that.  
  
"I believe there is something you would like to tell me, Miss Black," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Jessica swallowed. Should she tell him? Should she ask? She decided she would. She wanted to know.  
  
"Professor, when I was in the dungeon with Professor Snape, it seemed as though he . . . he . . . . it seemed like he hated me," she said, feeling a bit ridiculous.  
  
"And you were wondering why," Dumbledore said knowingly. Jessica nodded. "Well, Jessica, you see, your uncle and Professor Snape went to school together. They weren't exactly friends. So, it is my strong suspicion that Professor Snape has transferred some of his enmity to you. Do not take it personally, Miss Black. Professor Snape has . . . a lot on his mind." He looked a little distant for a moment, then said, "Why don't we get on with our lesson?" 


	4. Meetings

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
Chapter Three: Meetings  
  
"Why don't we get on with our lesson?"  
  
Jessica nodded. She reached to pull out her book, but Dumbledore stopped her.  
  
"You will not need that today. Today I wish to give you a little bit of a practical lesson. You see, last year a student was killed by the use of an Unforgivable Curse. There are three . . ."  
  
Jessica listened as Dumbledore taught her all that he could about the past use of the Unforgivable Curses, and what they did. Suddenly, just as Dumbledore was finished explaining Avada Kedavra, there was a strong but quiet knock on his door.  
  
"Ah," he said, "Right on time. Come in!"  
  
The door opened, and Jessica's breath caught in her chest. An extremely handsome boy of about fifteen with jet-black hair like hers, and shockingly green eyes had just entered. His eyes were laughing, but looked as though he had seen sorrow and was hardened to how mean the world can be. He smiled at Professor Dumbledore, and Jessica's heart leapt into her throat.  
  
"Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore, sir," he said in a voice that Jessica was sure she had heard before. Professor Dumbledore smiled back at the boy.  
  
"Ah, Harry, you're right on time! Harry Potter, I'd like you to meet Miss Jessica Black. Jessica, this is Harry Potter."  
  
Jessica and Harry shook hands. She couldn't get over how green his eyes were. Harry sat in the seat next to her, and Dumbledore began to speak again.  
  
"Jessica, this is the boy I told you about. Harry is the only known person to have survived the curse Avada Kedavra." Jessica looked at Harry, whose scar was now visible through his bangs. She couldn't fathom . . . . that curse had killed her mother, Harry's family, and so many others . . . . why did this boy survive? Harry seemed to be questioning Jessica with his deep, green eyes when Dumbledore said, "And Harry, this is your god- cousin. She's Sirius's niece, and she has just been catching up with the rest of you. Now, are there any questions you have for me, Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't hesitate. "Yes, actually. I have one," he said, although he sounded as if he had many more than just the one, "Why are you staggering the arrivals of the students?"  
  
Dumbledore tapped his nose. "Quite a good question, Mr. Potter. We don't want to make our students an easy target for Voldemort, so we're bringing a few here one day at a time, so a few students will arrive each day for the rest of this month."  
  
A look of understanding dawned on Harry's face. The three sat quietly for a moment, then Dumbledore said, "If you have no further questions, Harry, I would like to ask you to stand outside the door for a moment. Jessica and I have something else left to do, and I have a feeling we're going to need you in a moment." Harry nodded and left. Dumbledore turned to Jessica with his blue eyes twinkling more than ever. He stood from his desk and retrieved a battered old wizard's hat from a lighted case and set it on his desk. He smiled at Jessica.  
  
"Now, when I ask you to, please place this hat on your head. It won't hurt. No harm ever came from trying on a hat. Well . . . let's not go into that one. I want you to clear your mind, or try to. Please put on the hat now, Miss Black."  
  
Jessica timidly picked up the patched and frayed old hat and placed it gingerly on her head. It immediately began to speak - out loud! Dumbledore heard every word of what the hat said next:  
  
"Hmm, I heard you were coming, Miss Black. I must admit, I was a bit nervous about where I was going to put you. But here, I see a great magical inclination, great talent, oh, my yes, great talent, and perhaps a little bit of fear. Fear of . . . failure. How interesting. I remember well your uncle's sorting, Miss Black, and I see much of him in you. But the greatest presence here is bravery. Yes, your mind is full of courage and daring. A slight disregard for rules, you'll want to watch out for that one, Albus, but I think, and Albus will probably agree, that the best place for you . . . is Gryffindor."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You may remove the hat, Jessica." Jessica put the hat on his desk. As he went to put it away, Dumbledore said, "I had a feeling that you would follow your uncle. Harry will be one of your fellow Gryffindor fifth years. I believe you may want to stay in your dormitory now, so that you may get to know some of your house mates before term officially starts. Leave your things, they will be brought to you later tonight. I suggest you follow Harry back to Gryffindor Tower, as we don't want you to get lost twice in one day! Have a pleasant sleep, and be ready for more lessons tomorrow."  
  
Jessica turned and went to the door. Harry was still standing outside the door when she opened it - right onto his forehead.  
  
"Ouch! Blimey, what do you think you're doing, trying to give me a concussion?" he said, rubbing where she had hit him.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I . . . I was just sorted, and I'm in Gryffindor, and . . . ."  
  
"And you need to get to Gryffindor Tower," Harry finished for her. "You're a fifth year?"  
  
Jessica nodded. "Why'd you come so late? I mean, you've missed four years." Jessica shrugged. "I don't know," she answered as they walked down the stairs and back into the corridor, "I just got a letter saying that due to special circumstances, I was accepted late. Really late."  
  
They laughed. Jessica thought for a moment whether or not to ask him a question she had been dying to ask since she found out Harry was her uncle's godson. She decided not to. She could find out later.  
  
"How long have you known you're a witch?" Harry asked.  
  
"A week and a half. That's when I got my letter."  
  
"Then your parents aren't wizards?"  
  
"No. Well, my mum was, but she was killed when I was about a year old, so I've never met her. My dad's a Muggle, though."  
  
"Really? Sirius's brother's a Muggle?"  
  
"My grandparents are Muggles. At least, I think so," she stopped for a moment, "I've never seen them. They still live here, in England. But, until now, of course, I've never been here. My dad's not too keen on coming. Misses my mum too much, I think. He likes America a lot better."  
  
Harry was quiet. This was his godfather's niece, but they had so much in common. They both had parents who were killed by Voldemort, they both had never seen their relatives, other than the ones they lived with, and they looked quite similar. Looking at her now, in the moonlight that was starting to shine through the windows, he couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Sirius. He was just thinking of how pretty she was when he nearly ran into a portrait hanging on the wall in front of him.  
  
"Watch out, young Potter, or we'll be sending you up to the hospital wing a few terms too early," said a fat lady in a pink gown in the portrait.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Harry, slightly embarrassed that he had been staring at Jessica. Jessica, on the other hand, was thoroughly amazed that the portrait was talking. She walked right up to her and said, "I'm Jessica Black, and I've never seen a portrait that could talk before."  
  
Surprisingly, the Fat Lady scowled at her. "Did you say 'Black?'" she asked. Jessica nodded. The Fat Lady made a funny noise, something like a "Hrmph," then turned to Harry.  
  
"Password?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Mandrake root," he said. The portrait swung forward, and Harry stepped through the hole that it revealed.  
  
"Come on," he said to Jessica. She climbed in after him.  
  
The room that they came into was huge, with a roaring fire in the fireplace, big, squashy red chairs and couches around it. As she walked around, taking it all in, Harry said, "This is the Gryffindor common room. The dorms are up that staircase over there, on the right. At least, the girls' are. There should be a room labeled 'Fifth Years.'"  
  
"Thanks," Jessica said as Harry began to head up the staircase on the left.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Jessica watched him walk away. He was incredibly handsome. She never would have thought that she would meet a guy that cute in England. She looked around one more time, then decided to go up to bed.  
  
She found her room quickly, found a seemingly unclaimed bed, changed into a waiting nightgown, and went to sleep. 


	5. Of Friends and Cheering Charms

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
Chapter Four: Of Friends and Cheering Charms  
  
Jessica woke up bright and early the next morning, probably because she had gotten to sleep at a decent hour. She got out of bed, changed into a clean uniform that lay beside her bed, and tried, again, to make herself presentable. Instead of pulling her hair back, she brushed it out and let it fall straight down the middle of her back almost to her waist. She had thought about cutting it, but decided that she liked it the way it was. It was kind of Gothic and dramatic, and that look definitely went with the wizard robes she was wearing.  
  
Finally accepting the fact that her eyebrows weren't going to change and that she would have that elfish look forever, Jessica headed down the stairs.  
  
She found the common room deserted, except for the back of a dark- haired head that she had met the night before.  
  
"G'morning, Harry," she said happily, nearly skipping over to a seat next to him.  
  
Harry looked startled. "Oh, good morning, Jessica." He straightened up quickly, having been slumped down in his chair. Jessica looked at him sideways.  
  
"Harry," she said curiously, "Have you been up waiting for me?"  
  
Harry looked a little flustered. A slight pink tinge came to his cheeks, and he began, "Well . . . I . . . no, I was . . . . I just wanted to- to- to make sure you didn't get lost." He looked thoroughly relieved that he had found a plausible explanation. Jessica smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Harry, that's noble of you."  
  
Harry smiled at the compliment. But, Jessica noticed, no matter how happy his face looked, his eyes still seemed haunted. She had a feeling they weren't as brilliant a green as they could be, or were at one point. She shook the feeling away, then stood and said, "Well, I'm going to breakfast, and as the only way I can find the Great Hall is to get lost somewhere on the fourth floor, I think it best that I follow you."  
  
Harry stood up a little too quickly. He put a hand to his forehead. Jessica looked concerned.  
  
"What's the matter, Harry?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered, "I stood up too fast. Got a head rush."  
  
They laughed, then continued their way through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. The Hall wasn't as deserted as it had been yesterday, and Harry, once inside, waved to a boy and a girl sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. They waved energetically back, then looked puzzled at Jessica. Jessica and Harry made their way over to them.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry said to a freckled, redheaded boy he had waved at.  
  
"Hullo, Harry."  
  
"Hermione," Harry nodded to a brown-haired girl across the table.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Guys, this is Jessica," he said, gesturing toward her.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"That's Hermione and that's Ron," Harry added. Jessica smiled at both of them.  
  
"It's really nice to meet you. I've only met one wizard my age, and it's kind of cool to be in a company of them," she said, sitting next to Hermione by crawling underneath the table. Harry laughed.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked slightly mockingly.  
  
"We can't very well have four people sitting at a table with three on one side and only Hermione on the other!" Jessica exclaimed.  
  
Harry laughed again. "Oh, go shove it, Harry," Jessica said resignedly, helping herself to toast. Ron giggled into his pumpkin juice. Hermione was the first to speak after the brief silence that followed the short little argument.  
  
"Jessica," she said, "I have to say that we've never seen you before. Are you in our year? You look a little older than eleven."  
  
Jessica laughed. "Yeah, I'm about four years older, actually. I came here from America, but I didn't know I was a witch until I got my letter a week ago."  
  
"Week and a half," muttered Harry into a forkful of scrambled eggs.  
  
"Will you be quiet?" Jessica said, exasperated. "To continue, my dad's a Muggle, and we didn't have any idea about my magical abilities until then. I think he kind of suspected it all along, because I'm a lot like my uncle, and he's a wizard."  
  
"Who's your uncle?"  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
Heads turned from around the quiet (now silent) hall. Ron actually dropped the muffin he had been holding, mouth hanging wide open, and Hermione spit her mouthful of pumpkin juice back into its goblet.  
  
"Hee hee," Harry said sheepishly, "Did I forget to mention? Jessica is my god-cousin."  
  
Ron and Hermione now directed their gaze toward Harry. The entire hall was still looking at them.  
  
"Perhaps we'd better leave," said Hermione, standing up and grabbing another piece of toast. Harry nodded, and he and Jessica rose with her. Ron, however, sat frozen.  
  
"C'mon, Ron," Harry said, pulling him up by the back of his robes. Ron came to his senses, picked up some extra food, then followed the other three out of the Hall. Their departure was accompanied by hushed and excited whispers.  
  
"Maybe we'd better go outside," Harry said, "There would probably be less disturbance out there."  
  
The other three followed him gladly, and once outside, Ron seemed to explode.  
  
"Harry, she's Sirius's niece, YOUR god-cousin, and it just slips your mind? You think you could have told us that earlier? Or are you really that daft and just completely forgot to tell us?"  
  
"Ron, keep your voice down," Hermione hissed. Ron, however, would not be quieted.  
  
"No," he said, even louder than before, "Harry, what were you thinking? Now this poor girl has gone and blabbed it to the entire Great Hall . . ."  
  
"There's no one here, Ron," Harry interjected.  
  
"That doesn't matter! You know how fast gossip spreads at this school! Every day twenty more people are going to know embellished and exaggerated . . ."  
  
"Embellished and exaggerated mean the same thing, Ron," Hermione said.  
  
". . . versions of the story!" Ron continued, undaunted. "D'you think that Jessica should maybe keep her relations a little more quiet from now on? Do you?!"  
  
By this time Ron was heaving, Harry looked as though all he wanted at the moment was for his wand to be a Portkey to anywhere but there, Hermione was looking anxious, and Jessica was looking confused.  
  
"Why should I keep my relations quiet?" Jessica asked quietly, causing the other three to jump.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked a little sheepish. None of them met her eyes, until she said, "Look, I don't care if . . . . if . . ." she pulled a ridiculous scenario out of her head, ". . . if my uncle's a convicted murderer! I want to know why!"  
  
The others' heads snapped up at the same moment.  
  
"Who told you?" asked Ron.  
  
Jessica looked more confused. "What do you mean?" she asked timidly. "Are you telling me my uncle is a convicted murderer?"  
  
The others avoided her eyes again. "Well, he's innocent," offered Ron. Jessica sank to the ground.  
  
"I don't believe this."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the ground with her.  
  
"It's not like it sounds," Harry began.  
  
"He really is innocent. They sent him to Azkaban without a fair trial, and we know who did it. It wasn't Sirius. He would never do anything like that," Hermione finished.  
  
"Then why wasn't this guy captured and my uncle's name cleared?"  
  
"Because . . ." Harry stammered, "Because it was one of Sirius's old school friends, who is also an unregistered Animagus . . ."  
  
"An Animagus is a wizard who can change into an animal shape at will," Hermione recited.  
  
Harry looked almost as downcast as Jessica. Not being able to see the only living person, besides his friends, who really cared about him, still hurt him. He was glad that no one had heard from Sirius, but still . . . he wanted to see him again, and he wanted him safe from Voldemort. He knew that after last year, Sirius would be busy . . . with whatever Dumbledore required of him.  
  
Jessica was pulling grass out of the ground absentmindedly. She couldn't help but think . . . Dumbledore hadn't mentioned it. Sirius hadn't mentioned it. Why should she believe a bunch of kids? She wanted to hear it straight from Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm here to learn the stuff that you learned the last four years you were here," she said, standing, "And I'm going to learn it. I have lessons this afternoon, and I'm going to find out the truth now, before I do anything else."  
  
She then set off across the yard, leaving the others behind.  
  
"Where is she going?" Ron asked no one in particular.  
  
  
  
Jessica arrived quickly in front of the gargoyle statue that marked the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Licorice whip," she nearly shouted at it. The statue jumped out of the way, and Jessica began to climb the stairs, when suddenly a male voice came from behind her.  
  
"Jessica, wait," it called, trying to squeeze into the stairwell before the gargoyle jumped back in front of the wall. Jessica didn't stop. She knew it was Harry, probably coming to tell her to be rational, but she wasn't listening. She didn't know Harry very well yet, however, because the next thing he said was, "I'm coming with you."  
  
Jessica stopped and turned to face him. His eyes were flashing, ready to do battle with her again. His chin was set, his stare was strong, and his hands were fists at his sides. Wow, Jessica thought, he's really cute when he's determined. She shook herself mentally and said, "Fine," knowing her chin was set, hands were balled up in fists, and eyes were flashing, too. She turned back around and continued up the steps.  
  
Once they reached the door, Jessica knocked. "Come in," came Dumbledore's usual greeting, and Jessica swung open the door. Harry came in quickly behind.  
  
"Ah, Jessica, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling, "I believe you both have something on your minds. I think that you might want to speak with someone who has also just arrived."  
  
The mass of dark hair that was visible above the back of a chair rose, then the man accompanying it turned to face them.  
  
"Uncle Sirius!" Jessica exclaimed, running up to him and throwing her arms around him. Sirius laughed, smiling at his niece, embracing her as well. When they broke away, Sirius turned to Harry. He put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Neither of them needed to say a word. Harry smiled back.  
  
"I think there was something you wanted to ask me, Jessica," Professor Dumbledore said, "But since the man of which your question is asking is here, I think you should ask him."  
  
Jessica took a moment, figuring out what Dumbledore had said, then turned to her uncle.  
  
"Uncle Sirius," she said, "I was just talking to Harry, Hermione and Ron and . . . and . . . and they said something about you that I didn't know. Mind, there's a lot that I don't know, but . . . this is pretty serious."  
  
Sirius immediately knew what she was talking about.  
  
"When you were living in America with your dad, I was a very angry person, Jessi. My best friends had just been betrayed by their best friend. A man by the name of Pettigrew," he spit out the last word. "Just as your family's secret had been told to Voldemort, Pettigrew was secret keeper to Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, and he told their secret. But Pettigrew wasn't tortured into it. He had been waiting to give Voldemort something on the Potters since he had gone over to the dark side. I spent the better part of a year tracking him down. When I found him, I went to confront him, but he faked his own death. He transformed - a rat, how fitting - and ran off. I was blamed for his death and the death of thirteen Muggles that he had blown up with the street in order to fake his own death. I found him again two years ago, after twelve years in Azkaban. Harry and his friends helped me there. My name could be cleared if Pettigrew could be brought in. But that hasn't happened yet, so I've been on the run for two years."  
  
Jessica sat dumbfounded. Again, she was blown away by the many things she didn't know about her past. She saw that Sirius was looking at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I only wish that I could give you some closure on your mother's death, Jessi," he said thickly. Jessica began to cry as well.  
  
"I don't need closure, I need answers," she said, hugging Sirius. Harry stood rather uncomfortably over to the side.  
  
"Unfortunately," Dumbledore said, "The answers you want I cannot give. You, like Harry and many others, will find out what you wish to know in time. For now, I think you might want to get along to Charms, Miss Black."  
  
Jessica hugged Sirius one more time, then he transformed and walked Harry and Jessica out into the corridor again. He rested his shaggy black head against her leg for a moment, then turned and went down a different corridor. Jessica followed Harry to a classroom, where he said, "I'm going to go find Hermione and Ron. You'll be okay from here, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starting to know my way around." She smiled at Harry.  
  
Harry glued his arms to his sides, resisting the urge to hug her. Instead, he said, "I'll see you at lunch, then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jessica tried to not throw her arms around his neck. She put her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Bye, then," she said cheerily.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry left, and Jessica went into Flitwick's classroom.  
  
A large pile of books stacked on a desk greeted her. Tiny Professor Flitwick was on the summit of the pile, and looked very pleased to see her.  
  
"Ah, Miss Black! Please, take a seat, and we'll begin right away on Cheering Charms."  
  
Jessica sat, pulled out parchment and her quill and ink, then listened and took notes as the Professor explained the proper way of performing the charm and the proper situations to use the charm in. Then she took out her wand and began to practice on the guinea pig that Professor Flitwick had provided: a pink-faced boy named Neville Longbottom.  
  
After class, Neville, who had started out very nervous and worried, was happy and positive. Jessica walked him down to the Great Hall, afraid he might do something ridiculous if he was left alone.  
  
She found Ron and Hermione quickly and sat with them.  
  
"Where's Harry?" she asked, not seeing him.  
  
They shrugged. "Last time we saw him was when he was running after you," Ron said, biting into his shepherd's pie. Hermione shot a glance at Ron, then said, "I think he said something about flying. Maybe he's down at the Quidditch pitch."  
  
Jessica thanked them, then got up and walked out.  
  
She found the pitch easily, knowing what it had to be, with its banners and stands in an oval shape. She smiled and thought about what it would be like to fly, then turned and walked into the stadium. 


	6. Falling

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
Chapter Five: Falling  
  
Jessica stepped onto the oval shaped field, and saw a black-haired boy zooming around so fast that he was a blur. He dove and recovered, did loop-the-loops, and turned sharply around the goal posts (at least, she assumed they were goal posts). She smiled. He seemed very talented. She walked into the center of the field and felt the breeze around her. Harry didn't seem to notice, until she spread her arms out, lifted her face to the sky and spun around in circles. She spun faster and faster, laughing, and then collapsed to the ground, watching Harry fly. She didn't know why, but she felt extremely happy, just watching him swoop and dive, not noticing her. She closed her eyes, smiling, and Harry landed beside her. She only noticed when his shadow fell across her face. She opened her eyes again, and saw Harry smiling at her.  
  
"Have you ever flown before?" he asked, helping her to her feet.  
  
She shook her head. He held out his broom. "This here, is the best broom in the entire world. The Firebolt." Jessica handed it back to Harry.  
  
"You won't give it a go?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm a bit afraid of what might happen when I get off the ground. I'm afraid I might fall," she said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Harry swung one leg over the broom and held out a hand. "Come here," he said. She shook her head. "Do you trust me?" he asked, his eyes filled with more life than she had ever seen, a brilliant, emerald green, full of electricity and excitement. She looked sideways at him.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he repeated, not removing his hand and holding her bright blue gaze. Jessica hesitated only a moment, then took his hand.  
  
He pulled her toward the broom, and she swung one leg over, sitting in front of him. He put her hands on the handle, his hands firmly over hers, and kicked off from the ground.  
  
They didn't fly quite as high or as fast as they would have if it had been only one rider, but they flew fast and high just the same. Jessica felt wonderful, zooming around the Quidditch pitch with Harry's hands on hers, guiding the broom right and left and around in circles. She didn't even feel afraid of falling. The only falling she was worried about, was falling in love.  
  
Harry gently leaned into her, pointing the broom handle down. She could smell his cologne and he could smell her shampoo. Both of them shuddered, but not from the wind that was now whipping gently around them.  
  
They touched down softly, and dismounted the broom. Harry's right hand, however, remained on top of Jessica's, still holding the broom. They stood there for a moment, neither of them looking at each other, until Harry slid his hand down a little farther on the broom. Jessica let go of it quickly.  
  
"I . . . I have to go," she stammered, quickly leaving the field, "I have Transfiguration."  
  
When she reached the entrance she broke into a run.  
  
I did it, Harry said, I officially screwed everything up. He hung his head. This was stupid. It was just a little infatuation. There was no way he could be . . . falling in love.  
  
Jessica brushed her hair out of her face. This was stupid, she thought, he was famous Harry Potter. She didn't even know him. The only reason she even thought she felt like this was because he was good-looking. Just a little infatuation, she told herself, that's all.  
  
Professor McGonagall greeted her in the entrance hall.  
  
"Been out flying, Black?" she asked with a half smile on her face.  
  
Jessica stopped abruptly, all the color draining from her face. Had she seen? Fortunately, Professor McGonagall smiled widely. "Come inside, Miss Black," she said kindly.  
  
Jessica laughed and ran up the steps to follow Professor McGonagall inside. It was odd, but since the train ride, Professor McGonagall and Jessica had become quite close. Even though Transfiguration wasn't her best subject (ahem, she was a bit like Neville Longbottom there, actually), McGonagall had become like a kind of motherly figure to Jessica.  
  
Jessica spent a whole hour and a half trying to master the "art" of turning a teapot into a tortoise and vice versa. She was only remotely successful when Professor Sprout came to get her and take her to the greenhouses.  
  
Note taking was not something Jessica had been prepared to do in Herbology, but take notes she did, for nearly two hours, when Professor Sprout finally looked at her pocket watch and declared that it was time to end class. Jessica gladly packed up her books and began to head back into the castle when a familiar voice called from a way off, "Oy, Jessica! Over here!"  
  
Jessica turned and found Ron and Hermione walking toward her. She smiled and began to walk toward them. She noticed, again, that Harry was not with them.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Jessica, Hermione, and Ron asked simultaneously.  
  
"I thought he was with you," Jessica said.  
  
"No," Ron answered, "We thought he was with you, as he f-" His sentence was cut off by an elbow in the stomach by Hermione. "Ouch! Hermione, why did you do that?" he asked, rubbing his side. Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Maybe he's up in the common room," she suggested. Jessica nodded, and the three trekked up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
They arrived in the common room, but found it nearly empty. Except, to Ron's regret, his brothers, Fred and George. The twins had one more year left, and seemed to be making the most of arriving at school early.  
  
"Hullo, Ron," said Fred, "Been wondering when you'd show up."  
  
"Who's the girl?" asked George, eyeing Jessica with interest, "New girlfriend?"  
  
Ron turned pink and muttered, "No." Jessica laughed.  
  
"I'm Jessica, a friend of Ron's. No, wait," she said before the twins could introduce themselves, "You have to be relatives of his. Judging by how close you look, I'd have to say brothers. Older, by the looks of you. Maybe, seventeen?"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other, then back at Jessica. "You're good," said Fred, walking over to her, extending a hand. George followed suit. "I'm Fred and this is George. We're Ron's seventeen-year-old brothers." Jessica shook their hands, then asked, "Have either of you seen Harry? You do know Harry, right?"  
  
"Do we know Harry," George said, he and his twin giving each other mock offended looks, "O'course we do. Play Quidditch with 'im, don't we, Fred?"  
  
"That's right. Beaters, we are. Harry's best damned Seeker we've had in years," Fred answered back.  
  
"Umm, have you seen him in here?" she asked, before the boys got into endless Quidditch talks.  
  
"Yeah, he was down here a while ago. Mooning over something, I think. Had this weird look on his face before he said he was going up to his dormitory," Fred said.  
  
"Thanks," she said. Hermione and Jessica turned to Ron.  
  
"What?" he asked. The girls shot him a look, and Ron said, "All right, all right, I'll go get him."  
  
Ron trudged up the stairs and banged the door open into the fifth years' room. Harry was sitting on his bed, staring at his Firebolt. Ron came over quietly and stood next to him. It was a while till Harry acknowledged Ron's presence.  
  
"I don't want to talk," he said, not even looking away from his broomstick.  
  
"We don't have to talk," Ron said, sitting on his own bed, which happened to be right next to Harry's. "I'll sit here till you do."  
  
"Fine," Harry answered, "You'll be here a good while."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
They sat in silence for another few minutes, then Harry said, "I'm in trouble, Ron."  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
"Yeah. You know Jessica?"  
  
"Yeah, I know Jessica," Ron said in a voice that made Harry give him a look to rival Hermione's.  
  
"Well, the trouble is . . . I think I might be falling for her." 


	7. Feel Like Flying

Chapter Six: Feel Like Flying  
  
"You WHAT?" Ron yelled, standing straight up off the bed.  
  
"I . . . I don't know," Harry said, standing up as well and going over to the window, "I just know that . . . there's a different feeling when I look at her."  
  
"She's a girl, Harry," Ron said, "There's supposed to be that feeling. Otherwise . . . you know."  
  
Harry shot him another look. "But, it's not like when I look at someone like Lavender. Or Hermione. Or even Cho!" He had forgotten about the Ravenclaw sixth year he had had a crush on for some time now. He had always thought she was the prettiest girl on the face of the earth. Now . . . He tried hard to keep a picture of Cho in his mind, but Jessica's face, laughing at him at breakfast, the look in her eyes when she was with Sirius, the way she smiled at him . . . they all kept trying to shove their way into his mind. He sat down against the wall, staring out of the window at the Quidditch pitch he'd just been at a few hours ago, flying . . . Flying wasn't riding around on some broomstick, diving and feinting. Flying was looking into her eyes and having her look back. Flying was smiling at her and having her smile back. Flying was . . . Flying was being anywhere near her, or thinking about her. He never felt as though he was flying when he thought about Cho.  
  
"Ron, what am I going to do?" he moaned, his head falling into his hands.  
  
Ron leaned against the wall across from him. "Let's look at this rationally."  
  
Harry's head came up off his hands to send a sarcastic look at Ron. "Now you sound like Percy," he said.  
  
"I resent that. Do you want me to help you or not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then stomp on it and listen. You're the great, famous Harry Potter, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"That was rhetorical and I said stomp on it! Anyway, she's this new girl who knows nothing about Hogwarts. She's your godfather's niece. She's also the first beautiful girl you meet in a brand new year. You two are the only Gryffindors here. Naturally, a conversation blossoms. Let's face it. You're both very attractive people . . ."  
  
"Gee, Ron, I didn't know you cared," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut your pumpkin pasty hole," Ron said, getting really peeved, "As I was saying, you start to look at each other a little differently. Sometimes, that can be mistaken for real-life chemistry, when really all it is, is an . . ."  
  
"Infatuation. Thanks, Ron. An opinion from the 'romance king.' Thanks," Harry said, standing up and going back over to sit on his bed and stare at his Firebolt.  
  
"I didn't really come up here to make you feel better," Ron said, "I came up here to tell you to get your arse downstairs. A certain best friend and a certain raven-haired beauty are in the common room, worried about you."  
  
Harry's head snapped to Ron with a start. "Jess . . . Jessica's worried about me?"  
  
"Ah, the old hearing problem. You really oughta get that checked, mate . . ."  
  
"I can't see her now!" Harry exclaimed, ignoring Ron completely, "My hair's a mess, I smell like dormitory . . . I can't go see her now!"  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders and wheeled him around to face him. "Run a comb through your hair and put on some cologne. If she likes you, mate, she liked you before, when you smelled like dormitory and your hair was a mess."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. Ron was right. He couldn't worry about that now. He still had a whole year to go.  
  
He sprayed himself with cologne ("Ugh! What is that, Parisian Stink?" from Ron), wiped some of it off, then tried, in vain, to get his hair to lie down. Finally, he gave up.  
  
"I look like a geek," he said, polishing his glasses. Maybe he could convince the Dursley's to let him get contacts . . . He laughed out loud at that one.  
  
"You are a geek. C'mon, we've been up here forever, they'll wonder . . ."  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Harry asked as he hurried down the stairs.  
  
"One track mind, mate," Ron said, closing the door behind him.  
  
  
  
"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked, slumping down on the couch next to Jessica, who was involved in a game of Exploding Snap with Fred. A card just happened to explode just as Hermione sat down, causing her to jump . . . and Fred's face to be covered in ashes.  
  
Hermione giggled. "You look like Seamus," she said through her hysterics. Even Jessica, who had never seen Seamus Finnigan, started laughing with Fred's contagious guffaws. Just then, Ron and Harry appeared on the stairs. Ron was looking rather annoyed, and Harry was looking a little nervous.  
  
"Great, now we can get down to dinner," said Hermione. She led the way with Ron, who purposefully walked a little faster than Harry. Jessica walked beside him as he fell back.  
  
"Why did you disappear after . . . Why did you disappear?" she asked him, not wanting to mention the flight just yet. She didn't know what he thought of it. She didn't even know what she thought of it herself.  
  
"I wanted to think for a little while," he said.  
  
They were silent for the rest of the walk down to the Great Hall. Harry kept telling himself that it was just an infatuation, and Jessica kept telling herself that she hardly knew him. By the time they reached the Great Hall, neither one of them had succeeded in convincing themselves. Indeed, all they had succeeded in was confusing themselves. Jessica sat next to Hermione as usual, and Harry sat next to Ron. They avoided each other's eyes.  
  
"How d'you think classes will be this year?" Ron asked, helping himself to a second portion of pineapple upside-down cake.  
  
"Really, Ron, dessert before the meal?" Hermione said, tearing into a piece of chicken.  
  
"It's here isn't it?" he replied.  
  
"That cake isn't very good for your teeth . . ." she began.  
  
"You're just saying that 'cause your parents are dentists," he retorted.  
  
Hermione looked rather irritated at this last remark, but said nothing further on the matter. Harry and Jessica's silence only made the tense atmosphere worse.  
  
"Have some of this cobbler, Harry," said Hermione later on.  
  
"Oh, she scolds me, but offers sweets to him," Ron said irately, chomping down on a carrot stick to please a dagger-gazing Hermione.  
  
Hermione ignored Ron, as most people did at this point, and turned back to Harry. "Please, Harry? You haven't eaten anything."  
  
Harry took a piece of cobbler from the tray in front of him and forced it down, swallowing gulps of pumpkin juice afterwards. Jessica was eating slowly and silently.  
  
"Honestly, what is it with these two?" Hermione asked. Her question was quickly followed by a look from Ron. She immediately swallowed any other questions she had on the matter. Instead she turned to Jessica.  
  
"How are your classes?" she asked, not expecting much of an answer.  
  
"Just fine," Jessica replied cheerily. Almost too cheerily, thought Hermione.  
  
"Which subject are you enjoying most?"  
  
"Well, I really like Charms, though I'm not much good at it, but I think that Potions is my favorite."  
  
Her statement was received by a chortle into his pumpkin juice from Ron (A/N: He seems to laugh into his drinks a lot, doesn't he? Sorry, this is the only A/N from me. Hopefully ever.), a snort from Hermione, and the first facial response the group had gotten from Harry all night: a grimace.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking at all the shocked faces, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
Ron was the first to respond to that. "'Cause Snape's an ugly git, that's what's wrong with it!"  
  
Jessica laughed. "I know Snape's an ugly git. That doesn't make Potions any less interesting. When you've got Dumbledore on your side and a textbook by your side, you can pretty much tune out everything else he says." She glanced at Harry with what looked like a smile. Harry's face moved again for the second time at dinner. He smiled, too.  
  
"Maybe Snape just likes Jessica," Hermione thought out loud. The other three laughed, and were soon joined by Hermione herself. They all knew about Snape's despise of Sirius.  
  
"Actually," Jessica said, the atmosphere much lighter now than earlier, "I think he hates me even more than he hates Harry. See, he actually told me he hates me."  
  
The rest of the meal was better than the earlier part. Then, it had to end.  
  
"Please return to your dormitories," Dumbledore said, as there were enough students there to direct. The thirty or forty students began to trickle out of the Great Hall, Jessica, Harry, Hermione, and Ron among them. They went back to the common room and played a few rounds of Exploding Snap. Jessica, to Hermione and Harry's dismay, beat Ron at chess ("Beginner's luck," he proclaimed it. The others laughed.), and Neville actually asked Jessica if she'd walk around the grounds with him, even though it was against the rules (it would have been a no anyway, Jessica wasn't interested in Neville that way.). They laughed and had a good time until Harry couldn't stand watching Jessica anymore. He got up and went to bed, declaring that he was tired. Ron soon followed, leaving Jessica and Hermione to talk by themselves.  
  
"Hermione," Jessica said, pulling her feet up on the couch, "Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Sure," she said, turning to face her friend. "What is it?"  
  
"What do you think of Harry?"  
  
Hermione looked taken aback. She thought for a moment then said, "Well, he's really good at Quidditch, and . . ."  
  
"No, I mean, what do you *think* of him?"  
  
Hermione got the message. "Jessica," she asked cautiously, "Do you have feelings for Harry?"  
  
Jessica bit her lip and averted her eyes. Hermione sat completely up on the couch.  
  
"Oh, my," she said, "This requires a major conversation."  
  
"I don't know what I think, to tell you the truth," Jessica said mournfully, "I wish I did, I really do. But, it's just, when he took me flying, that feeling I got in the pit of my stomach? I get it every time I look at him, like I'm going to vomit and explode with nervousness and excitement all at the same time. Every time I look at him, I feel like I'm flying. You know what I mean?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She thought she knew what Jessica meant. Lately, she'd been feeling the same way about someone else . . .  
  
"Jessica, do you love Harry?"  
  
Jessica bit her lip again. "I don't know!" she wailed, burying her face in her arms.  
  
  
  
Upstairs in the boys' dormitory, Ron was trying to get Harry to talk to him.  
  
"Harry, look, if you don't want to talk about this, fine, but you're going to be haunted by this feeling the rest of the year if you don't work it out now." Ron knew a little something about being haunted by unspoken feelings. By God, yes, he did.  
  
Harry lay on his bed in his pajamas, staring at the ceiling, which had become, in his mind, a photo album of every moment he spent with Jessica. He didn't know. Maybe this would pass in time. He didn't want to go spouting sonnets to her if he was going to be back to feeling like she was just a friend the next day. Maybe he was dragging this out of proportion. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Ron's incessant nagging. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep. 


	8. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter Seven: The Order of the Phoenix  
  
The next week went by quickly, with Jessica busy with lessons, Hermione helping her, Harry practicing for Quidditch, and Ron trying the whole time to avoid his brothers, who kept trying to curse him.  
  
"It's for practice!" Fred yelled, chasing Ron down a fourth floor corridor. Hermione and Jessica were walking to Professor Binns' classroom. Jessica was not looking forward to another mindless lesson with a ghost whose voice was even more boring than his appearance, if that was plausible. She said good-bye to Hermione, then went inside.  
  
It was stifling hot in the classroom. She made sure to sit in the exact middle of the room - not too close, yet not too far - and opened her book to the page specified on the board. She let Professor Binns talk her into a stupor, and only woke twice: once when her elbow slipped off the desk, causing her chin to smack hard on the edge of the desk, and again when Professor Binns snapped his textbook shut and announced today's lesson was over. She found Ron on the stairs in a very foul mood.  
  
"Why do the Slytherins have to be here early?" he yelled to no one in particular, "It's not like they're in any danger from Voldemort! My mum sits at home by herself all day every day while my dad's in at the office, and they send the stinking SLYTHERINS here early?" He pounded his fist into the wall behind him.  
  
Jessica walked cautiously over to him. He was clutching a letter in his fist, and his eyes were closed. His head leaned back against the wall behind him, something making a shining trail down his cheek - a tear. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and his body began to shake with sobs.  
  
She let him cry for a moment, and when his tears had subsided, she asked gently, "What is it, Ron?"  
  
Ron swallowed hard, holding out the letter, which wasn't a letter at all. It was a copy of the Daily Prophet - Jessica assumed it was the wizard newspaper - and the story on the front page was "MUGGLE ATTACKS IN A SMALL VILLAGE OUTSIDE LONDON."  
  
"There was an attack in Ottery St. Catchpole," he said with some difficulty.  
  
"That's where you live?" Jessica asked softly.  
  
Ron nodded. "My dad works at the ministry, and my mum's home all alone all day long, sometimes at night, with my dad working late sometimes. Nothing happened to her, or it would've been in here, but . . ." he sniffed, "I just worry, ya know? I mean, if anything ever happened to my mum . . ." He began to cry again. Jessica pulled him into a hug, and he leaned down to cry on her shoulder. She comforted him for a while, until she decided that he was a little better. They pulled apart a little, and Jessica kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Neither of them moved for a long time, until Ron checked his watch and said, "You'd better be going along to Potions. Snape's an even uglier git when someone shows up late to his class." Jessica smiled weakly, trying to shake the sense of foreboding from her mind.  
  
The dungeons were easier to find this time around, since she had a general idea of where she was going. She pushed open the door and went to her usual place in the middle of the front row, and pulled out her materials. Snape swept in like a huge, malevolent bat as usual, and immediately began to give her instructions. He seemed to have gotten over insulting her, as she seemed to be a promising Potions student. Hell, thought Snape, I think she's better than Granger.  
  
Jessica was adding lacewing flies to her Solidarity Concoction when Professor Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
"Severus, Jessica," he said quickly, "I need to see you both in my office. Jessica, please leave your things. I think your Solidarity Concoction can have a little time to stew."  
  
Jessica nodded, and she and Snape followed Dumbledore up to his office. Once inside, Jessica saw that Harry, Hermione, and a puffy-eyed Ron were already in there, along with pink-faced Neville and the other teachers. Sirius was there, too, accompanied by a strange-looking man Jessica had never seen before. He smiled at her and looked at her like a niece, just as Sirius did. She smiled a little confusedly back, and went over to stand with her friends. Professor Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Now that you are all here, I would like to begin. If you could all please listen very carefully to what I'm going to say, I would be most grateful, as it is imperative you all hear what I'm saying." Everyone in the room nodded. "There is an imminent threat on Muggles, as was shown by the attack this morning, which ever-so-nicely showed up on the front page of the Daily Prophet. I have made the decision," with this he stared hard at the strange man and Sirius and then at Snape, "To reinstate the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
This last statement was received by the teachers with a grunt of acknowledgment, and Sirius and the other man nodded grimly. Obviously this meant something. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Jessica, and Neville were, however, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Erm, Professor, if you don't mind me asking," Hermione ventured, "But what is the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore's eyes flashed with an emotion that no one could discern. He sat down at his desk and motioned for the others to do the same.  
  
The students all sat in chairs around his desk while the adults stood in the back of the room. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"A long time ago, when Voldemort was newly risen to power, an organization was formed. They called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. I was among them. They were the self designated protectors of the Hogwarts students and their families. Of course, we would have protected everyone if we could have, but ten wizards can only do so much. Throughout Voldemort's rise to power, we did as we swore to do, some leaving the Order but all the while others joining. We had to start being careful as to who we brought in, because you couldn't trust anyone in those days. The last Order, before Voldemort's downfall, consisted of Sirius Black," he nodded to each person in turn, "Remus Lupin," the strange man next to him, "Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape," the students' jaws dropped, "And of course myself. Then there were five others. They were your parents, Harry, Lily and James Potter, your father, Neville, Frank Longbottom, your mother, Jessica, Heather Hartfield-Black, and finally your father, Ron, Arthur Weasley." Ron's jaw dropped again at this news. Dumbledore, however, reached into his desk and pulled out five silver amulets on silver chains. He began to hand them to the students.  
  
"These are the Amulets of the Order. There is a stone set in each one that will glow if you are needed. You are not required to do any Dark Arts battling, however, as you are all students, but they are there for when we need you around the school." He explained each one to each student as he passed them out. "Neville," he said, pulling out a small star-and- moon with a purple stone set in it, "This was your father's. He chose the star and moon because anywhere in the world, at night a star and the moon will light your way. Harry," he said slowly, "This was your father's." It was a stag, with a ruby set between its antlers. "I should think this is self-explanatory, although it wasn't to me when he requested it made." His eyes twinkled. "Hermione, this was Lily Potter's. I think you are suited to this one," he said, handing her a rose with a blue stone in the stem, where a thorn would be. "As no rose is without thorns, you, just as Lily before you, are a beautiful flower that has a sharp, stinging intelligence." Hermione blushed. Dumbledore handed a kite set with a yellow stone to Ron. "Your father's. You see, a kite can fly high only with help from another, just as a great wizard can only do great things with help from another." Finally, he turned to Jessica. He smiled, giving her a miniature silver sword with a light blue stone in the hilt. "Your mother's," he said, "As swords are the most elegant weapon, so was she the most elegant protector." He then sat back behind his desk and watched each of the new members of the Order examine their amulets with interest. When they had all put them on, Dumbledore removed his from beneath his robe. It was a lion, and it had a garnet (a darker red stone than a ruby) in its jaws. He gently rubbed the stone, which lit all of the other stones ablaze with light. He smiled.  
  
"You are now official members of the Order," he said, "You can rub your own stone to call any of the others. Just concentrate on who you wish to call, and rub the stone. They will come. Now, if I could ask the students to leave, I must give the other members of the Order back the amulets they returned to me, if they were members before, and then I must get requests from the others as to what form they should like for theirs. Be careful."  
  
The friends left, each thinking about the parent they had lost (or in Ron's case, hadn't) that owned the amulet before them. They wondered how Dumbledore got it back from them when most of them had died. She walked down alone to the dungeon to wait for Snape.  
  
He returned a few moments later, wearing a snake with a green stone for an eye. How fitting, she thought, a true Slytherin, then. She finished her potion, Snape inspected it ("The color is off," he said, "Ten points off."), then packed up to leave. Just as she reached the door, Snape stopped her by saying something that she never would have thought she'd hear him say.  
  
"Good luck in the Order, Black," he said. Then he went about straightening things up. Jessica smiled slightly to herself, then left.  
  
The air in Dumbledore's office was a little more tense than usual as Jessica sat down for her lesson. Dumbledore wasn't his usual, mischievous self, and seemed to be investigating his amulet very closely. He kept getting distracted, until finally Jessica asked, "Professor, should we stop for today and pick this up tomorrow?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her. "You may go," he said. She left quickly, running down the stairs to find her friends.  
  
As she ran, she looked at her amulet. It was very pretty, and she liked the design a lot. She saw her friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and, for once, Harry Potter, and smiled. She might not be sure about what she felt for Harry, but she'd wait for that to sort itself out. This, she thought to herself, is going to be a great year. 


	9. A Few Surprises

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: A Few Surprises  
  
  
  
The next few weeks went by in a blur. Before they knew it, the entire school had arrived, and they were sitting in the noisy Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to finish so they could eat the feast they were famished for. Apparently, the house-elves in the kitchens didn't cook all day before this feast. Just as they felt they were going to die from hunger, the last first year was sorted ("Winchell, Helen" became a Ravenclaw), and Dumbledore stood to deliver a speech.  
  
"I would like to say a few words before the feast, as all your ears are attentive, waiting for the delicious food we are about to enjoy. First of all, the annex off the Charms corridor, where many classes meet for Astronomy, is closed. No one should enter unless they wish to suffer the wrath of a very old, very disgruntled wizard. I'm being very serious. Next, I wish to present your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor: Professor Snape." His last comment was received with groans and many students lost their appetite. Snape sneered through it all, a smug, self- satisfied look on his face. It was enough to make Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Jessica sick.  
  
"Who's going to be Potions, then?" asked Ron. The others shrugged and looked back up to Professor Dumbledore, who had raised a hand for silence.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering who will be teaching you Potions. If I may introduce Professor Hardwell, your new Potions master." A blonde witch that looked very young stood from the table and nodded to the hall. "I expect you to show her as much respect as you have shown Professor Snape in that subject." Jessica glanced at Ron, whose mouth was hanging open, nearly drooling at the sight of Professor Hardwell. She rolled her eyes, then reached across the table and stuffed a biscuit in his mouth.  
  
"With those last words, I give you the Start of Term banquet!" He clapped his hands, and food appeared up and down the tables. Ravenous, Harry and his friends began to pile food onto their plates as fast as they could go. Ron kept glancing up at the staff table to watch Professor Hardwell, who was apparently having a very animated conversation with Professor Flitwick. Hermione hit him hard on the head.  
  
"Ouch!" he said, rubbing the back of his carrot-red hair, "What was that for?"  
  
"She's a Professor, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, appalled.  
  
"What, it's not like she can see me!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione just shook her head, exasperated. She had begun to stop arguing with Ron, quite to Harry and Jessica's disappointment, as they enjoyed the entertainment immensely.  
  
"Wonder what she's like, though?" Harry asked digging into his food.  
  
"Dunno," Jessica said, "But she's gotta be better than Snape. Am I right?"  
  
The others shrugged. They had no idea what to expect.  
  
  
  
The next morning, the four were downstairs in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Malfoy swaggered over to their table, apparently very interested in Jessica.  
  
"Who's the new addition, Potter?" he asked. Then, ignoring Harry, he extended a hand to Jessica. "I'm Draco Malfoy. And, if I may ask, did it hurt?"  
  
Jessica eyed him suspiciously. "Did what hurt?" she asked, already thinking she knew the answer.  
  
"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Because all I see here is an angel." Hermione ducked under the table, unable to control her laughter. Harry shoved a bit of toast into his mouth to stifle the noise, and Ron didn't try to cover his laughter, he simply stood up and left the table, laughing merrily as he went along. Jessica swallowed her giggles down and said, "Well, no, actually, I used a cloud. Tell me, did it hurt you?"  
  
Malfoy knew she wasn't just using his line back on him, so he asked, "Did what hurt?"  
  
"When you burst through the ground when you were catapulted from Hell?" Hermione was rolling on the floor in silent laughter, and Harry was spraying bits of toast everywhere. Ron's laughter was heard louder from a way down the table where he had sat down to calm himself. Malfoy didn't look pleased.  
  
"I should have known you would be just like them. A beautiful, dark girl like you belongs in Slytherin, not here with these monkeys. Or should I say, laughing hyenas?" With that he walked away. Jessica, wanting to have the last laugh, pointed her wand at him.  
  
"Remalvio!" she whispered, and a large patch of hair disappeared from the back of Malfoy's head. She laughed to herself as Harry sat back up, cackling. Hermione dragged herself back up to the table, heaving from the effort of laughing, and Ron, still chuckling uncontrollably, came wandering back.  
  
"That was great," Harry laughed, "I haven't seen Malfoy that stumped in ages!"  
  
"And the hair," said Ron, "Nice touch!"  
  
Jessica smiled, tucking her wand back into her robes. "I can't very well have a slimy git like that come over and start hitting on me without some revenge, now can I?" she said. A pile of schedules came down the table, and they each grabbed one. Ron scanned it once then slammed it down on the table.  
  
"Damn it!" he exclaimed, "We've got Potions with the Slytherins first today!"  
  
Hermione gave him a scolding look. "Don't swear, Ron, and besides, I thought you wanted to see Professor Hardwell up close."  
  
It was Ron's luck that Professor Hardwell had come up behind him at that moment and hear her name. "Did I just hear my name?" she asked, stopping and addressing Hermione.  
  
"Er, yes Professor," Hermione said quickly, trying to get rid of her before Ron's mouth fell open again. To her surprise, Ron turned around and answered in a normal way, "We were just discussing how much we're looking forward to your class this morning."  
  
Professor Hardwell smiled. "Well, then, I look forward to having you in class. I expect we'll have a very interesting year this year." With that she left, not without many stares and goggling eyes from boys she passed. Hermione gaped at Ron.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," she said.  
  
He shrugged. "I guess I'm just not the goggling type," he said. The others giggled. "Up close," he added scornfully. A bell rang somewhere, signaling that it was time to go to their first lesson.  
  
Potions was still in the dungeons, but since Professor Hardwell had taken over from Professor Snape, she had added a lot more candles which took away a bit of the creepy air and made it a little stuffy. Harry sat down in the second row, where there were enough seats for the four of them, Jessica on his right, Ron on his left, and Hermione on the other side of Ron. Jessica, however, was across the aisle from, you guessed it, Draco Malfoy. No matter how nonchalant he tried to look, his gaze still kept flickering over to Jessica, who tossed her hair over one shoulder and turned away so she didn't have to look at him.  
  
They were saved from any pre-class incidents by a very cheery-looking Professor Hardwell coming into the room in her flowing pink robes. Hermione smiled to herself as a thought crossed her mind she'd have to tell Ron later: Professor Hardwell seemed to her like a female version of Lockhart. He'd get a kick (straight into Hermione's shins) out of that one.  
  
Professor Hardwell sat on her desk at the front of the class, swinging her legs beneath her like a little girl. She reached for the roll and began to call out names.  
  
"Hmm," she said before she had gotten very far down the list, "It seems that Professor Snape has left some notes on a few of the students. I'll read them, shall I?"  
  
Harry's head hit the desk. He knew he had to be one of the "few" students she mentioned. Professor Hardwell cleared her throat and began to read.  
  
"One, Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor: 'Be careful of this one. She's a cheeky know-it-all. She may need some down sizing of her ego.' Hmm . . . Hermione, could you please raise your hand?"  
  
Hermione reluctantly raised her hand. Professor Hardwell smiled at her. "I remember you. From this morning. I'm pleased to meet you, Hermione. I think you and I will have a good year together."  
  
Hermione smiled. Apparently the Slytherins hadn't expected this. The professor ignored their looks and continued reading.  
  
"One, Neville Longbottom, also of Gryffindor: 'This one is abysmally stupid and cannot complete even the simplest of concoctions.' Neville?"  
  
Neville looked like he was about to cry. Professor Hardwell, however, handled this the same way she had handled Hermione. "I'm sure, Neville, that if you show any signs of struggling that we could work out a tutoring schedule or something of that sort. But I'm quite sure you'll do fine.  
  
"One, Harry Potter, again, of Gryffindor . . . are there any Slytherins on this list? No? Well, Professor Snape seems to have nothing of interest to say about the Slytherins . . . anyway, Harry Potter: 'Potter has let fame get to his head. He loves any and all attention. I recommend no special treatment whatsoever to this insolent boy.'" Harry saw Professor Hardwell's eyes scan the room for him. "I don't see Harry Potter here," she said. Harry sat slowly up, his cheeks flaming, and she saw him and smiled. "From the look on his face," she said, "I don't think that he is enjoying this attention. So that's three strikes against Professor Snape's word? I think we'll ignore his other comments for now." The Gryffindors looked at each other and smiled. Potions was going to be very different this year.  
  
Potions let out and the Gryffindors made their way down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Jessica, who had never had a Care of Magical Creatures class before, and who also had not met Hagrid yet, was very excited.  
  
"Don't be," said Ron, "We spent the better part of our third year stuffing lettuce down flobberworms' throats, and the better part of last year trying to escape being blown up or burnt by 'blast-ended skrewts.' So I'd probably say the chance of meeting a normal, interesting creature is slim to none."  
  
Jessica was no less excited after Ron's words. As they approached the pen outside Hagrid's hut, a strange sort of squealing was heard from behind the gate.  
  
"Not a flobberworm," said Ron.  
  
"Not a skrewt!" said Hermione happily.  
  
"Definitely not a hippogriff," said Harry.  
  
The four approached the pen cautiously. As he did, a flurry of hair, faces, and paws shot up from the edge of the pen.  
  
"Sphinxes!" Harry cried, having encountered one last year, "Baby sphinxes!"  
  
Hagrid appeared, beaming. "Glad ter see ya, Harry, Hermione, Ron," he said. "Who's this?" he asked, referring to Jessica.  
  
"I'm Jessica Black," she said. Hagrid eyed her suspiciously, then returned to his work with the sphinxes. He noticed Harry's amulet, then looked at the other three and saw theirs.  
  
"I like yer necklace, Harry," he said, "But I think I've seen it somewhere before. Didn't know yeh had a thing fer stags."  
  
Harry quickly tucked his amulet down his robes, and the others did the same.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures went by without a hitch, surprisingly. But Ron said that he thought it would be all right since they didn't have the Slytherins with them that year. They headed in for lunch, then prepared to go on to their last lesson of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts. 


	10. Enmity Arisen

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Enmity Arisen  
  
  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts room was freezing. Everyone drew their robes around them as they entered. Snape sat at his desk with a cold sneer on his face. The students chose seats next to their friends, the Slytherins on one side and Gryffindors on the other (naturally). When the bell rang, however, Snape's cold sneer turned into a malevolent grin.  
  
"Welcome," he said coldly, "To your first proper Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Some of you, I believe, will be interested in going beyond what I teach you in this classroom. I shall monitor your topics of interest quite closely, while you are free to research anything that you would like to know more about. Of course," he sneered at the Gryffindors, "Some people learn only what is required of them, never going above and beyond. So, I am going to give you a seating arrangement."  
  
The class gave an internal groan. Snape, however, sat behind his desk and began calling out names lazily, pairing desks together with his wand. He started with the second row, then, when he had finished with most of the others, he returned to the front row of eight desks in front of him.  
  
"Ah, eight chairs, waiting to be filled by four unwilling pairs. I believe that we should have the old Trio of Troublemakers, now the Quartet of Questionable Behavior, come sit here. Potter!" Harry's eyes flashed cold, matching Snape's gaze exactly. "You and Mr. Malfoy shall sit here," he pushed two desks together with his wand. "Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson, right there. Weasley and . . . Mr. Goyle, over there. And Black. Black and . . . Miss Bulstrode."  
  
Hermione thought she had it bad with Pansy as her seating partner, but Jessica had it much worse. A large, toad-faced girl that was built like a linebacker sat down next to Jessica. An odd smell was emanating from her.  
  
The other three didn't look too happy, either. Harry and Draco were trying very hard to not look at each other, but Harry found it rather hard to keep his mouth shut when Malfoy was gawking at Jessica. He was still smarting from breakfast that morning (apparently Jessica's spell was temporary and his hair had regrown itself), but he didn't tear his eyes away from her all lesson. Harry's anger and jealousy bottled up inside him until he thought he couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
The bell rang just then. Malfoy gathered his books and began to walk out with the rest of the class. Harry hung back in the crowd, waiting with his friends, because none of them wanted to listen to any Slytherin talk.  
  
When they left the classroom, however, and were on their way to their common rooms, Jessica and her friends heard Malfoy's drawl: "Yeah, she's hot. But that new girl, Jessica Black, is hotter. If I could just get her alone in the common room . . . She might be a Gryffindor, but she's got a nice, Slytherin body."  
  
Jessica's cheeks were flaming and her blue eyes were trying to seem occupied with investigating her shoes. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then they looked at Harry.  
  
One glance at Jessica's reaction was all it took. "I'll be back," he said, tearing off down the corridor they had heard Malfoy's voice coming from. Jessica and the others looked at each other a moment then took off after him. They heard it before they saw it.  
  
Malfoy's startled cry. A sickening crack, like skull hitting stone. Harry's voice, shaking with anger, yelling, cursing at Malfoy. "You take that back! Take it back now!" Malfoy let out a choking sound, followed by more of Harry's yelling. "No, no! You take back what you said! You take it back or I swear I'll kill you with MY OWN TWO HANDS!"  
  
Jessica rounded the corner just as Harry threw Malfoy down on the ground, and she pushed her way through the forming crowd to get to them.  
  
"Oh, my God," she breathed when she saw them. Harry was on top of Malfoy, face red with anger and frustration, hands clasped tightly around Malfoy's throat. Malfoy's struggles were growing weaker by the second. She decided she had to do something.  
  
"Harry," she tried screaming above the other noise, "Harry, listen to me! You've got to stop! Please, you'll be expelled!" Her cries didn't help anything, and she moved in closer to try and wrench them apart. Harry let go of Malfoy's throat with one hand and threw her away, then went back to pounding Malfoy's head against the floor. She now had a bump on her head and she saw stars before her eyes. But a small trickle of blood was flowing from the back of Malfoy's head.  
  
Oh, God, she thought, he's actually going to kill him. Tears in her eyes about what was done and couldn't be taken back blurred her vision slightly as she stood and walked slowly over to them. She gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He flinched at the touch, but loosened his grip when he heard Jessica speak.  
  
"Harry," she breathed cautiously and quietly, nearly crying, "Harry, can you hear me? Harry, please, just let go of him . . . Please. He's not worth it." Her tears were coming fast and furious now, but she couldn't just let him do this. He wasn't about to be sent to Azkaban for murder when he was fifteen for a stupid comment a perverted boy had made. Harry slowly let go of Malfoy, who made a grunting sound as his head fell backwards onto the floor. Harry turned and faced Jessica, then looked down at Malfoy on the ground. He looked back up at her again, then stood and began to cry. He couldn't believe what he had just been doing . . . what he had almost done . . .  
  
Jessica let him sob into her shoulder as some of Malfoy's Slytherin friends bent down to help him up.  
  
"I'll . . . I'll get you for this . . . Potter," Malfoy gasped, massaging his throat. Harry just couldn't stop crying. He felt as if all his emotions were running at once, overwhelming him, and he had to get them out. The hallway cleared, until only Harry, Hermione, Jessica, and Ron were left in the hallway, Harry sobbing in Jessica's arms, and Ron and Hermione standing dejectedly off to one side. What was going to happen now?  
  
Suddenly, Hermione noticed that the stone in her amulet had begun to glow. She glanced over, and Ron's had as well.  
  
"Erm, I'm so sorry, but, I think we'd better go to Dumbledore's office," she said quietly. Harry and Jessica broke apart, both drying their eyes, and nodded. Their amulets were glowing, too.  
  
Dumbledore's office was empty. Jessica couldn't think why, as they had been called there, when suddenly Dumbledore and McGonagall came bursting through the door, followed by Sirius. Sirius swept over to stand behind Harry, leaning on the back of his chair. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stood behind Dumbledore's desk. All three adults were looking very grave.  
  
They all sat in silence for a while until Professor Dumbledore said, "I doubt any of you have any idea why you are here."  
  
The four students glanced at each other, then looked back to Dumbledore.  
  
"You're first assignment in the Order," he said, "Someone has infiltrated Hogwarts. Someone here is posing as a student, and they are here with malevolent purposes." 


	11. So Close . . .

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: So Close . . .  
  
  
  
Jessica, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat staring at Dumbledore. Hermione was the first to speak. "How do you know someone is here, Professor," she asked, "But don't know who it is?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't smile. "That," he said, "I cannot reveal." The students looked at each other, then Harry spoke.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" he asked, his voice still a little hoarse.  
  
"Keep a watchful eye out for any unusual behavior among your peers. There are no new students this year, other than the first years, so either they are posing as a first year, or they have abducted and taken the place of an older student. Please, be careful."  
  
Dumbledore's last statement had the air of finality that dismissed the students. Sirius transformed and followed Jessica down the stairs. Harry came after. Before they left they heard Dumbledore say to the teachers, "Please note that all of this year's Hogsmeade visits are to be canceled."  
  
"Can you believe your luck?" Ron said, "You get in that huge brawl with Malfoy and they don't even say anything about it!"  
  
"Yes, but now there's something even more dangerous. We could lose our lives, you know," Hermione said.  
  
Jessica could do nothing but walk, her right hand clutching her uncle's fur. She felt a bit funny about the way Professor Dumbledore was acting. She didn't think it was like him to be as vague as he was just then. She decided not to think about it.  
  
The four (plus Sirius) reached the common room as quickly as they could. It was nearly deserted, as most of the students were enjoying the nice September weather. Jessica, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius found a secluded corner and sat. No one said anything for a very long time.  
  
"Who do you think the intruder could be?" asked Hermione, "You don't think it's . . ."  
  
"That's exactly who I think it is," said Harry.  
  
"But he's not after you, though, Harry, right?" Ron said, "Because you've already kicked his -"  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Four times! Even the most stupid person in the world wouldn't come back for a fifth round," Ron finished. Jessica suddenly looked up from the floor, where she had been concentrating, thinking.  
  
"I think there's much more to this Order than Dumbledore's telling," she said, "I think that Dumbledore knows something about this intruder that he isn't telling. I think there may be more than eleven members of the Order this time around."  
  
The others looked confused. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Think about it. Excluding Ron, the parents that were involved in the Order before us were killed, right? So they can't have satisfied spirits, can they? They all have children that are being brought up without them. Now, don't call it 'wishful thinking,' because it's not. What if Lily, James, Frank, and Heather are ghosts?"  
  
"That can't be," said Harry.  
  
"Why not?" countered Jessica.  
  
"Because Frank Longbottom's not dead."  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Jessica stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"He isn't?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I found out last year from Dumbledore. Neville's dad was an Auror. He and his wife are insane, and they live in St. Mungo's."  
  
The others stared at him for a moment with blank expressions on their faces. Just at that moment, Professor McGonagall came sweeping into the common room.  
  
"Harry Potter!" she cried, dashing over to their corner, "Professor Snape has just informed me that you and a certain Draco Malfoy got into a fist fight. Explain yourself immediately!"  
  
Harry stood quietly. "Professor," he said slowly, "Draco said a very rude and nasty comment about Jessica."  
  
"And that gives you a right to pound another student's head against the ground?!" she shrieked, furious. Jessica tried to melt into her chair. She had never seen Professor McGonagall like this. Neither, actually, had any of the others. Harry hung his head.  
  
"No, ma'am," he said quietly. Inside, however, he was screaming. He wanted to just yell, "Yeah, it does, because I'm not going to listen to him talk about my Jessica like that. MY Jessica!" But those words stayed inside his head. Professor McGonagall looked as if she had never had to deal with something like this before.  
  
"Sixty-five points will be taken from Gryffindor!" she yelled, "And you, Potter, are hereby removed from the Quidditch team until further notice!" With that she turned on her heel and left the room.  
  
Harry stood in shock. Jessica came up behind him and said, "It's going to be all right, Harry, I promise. You'll be back on the Quidditch team in no time, and earn those points right back again." During one of her lessons with Dumbledore, he had explained the House and Quidditch Cups.  
  
"Yeah, mate," Ron said, "At least she didn't give you detention."  
  
Harry stayed still and quiet. Jessica put her arms around his shoulders and rested her cheek on his left shoulder blade. Harry's heart began to race, despite the hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. The next thing Jessica said made Harry feel faint.  
  
"And what you did was very sweet, Harry. It was very chivalrous. You are a true Gryffindor, and I adore you for that."  
  
Jessica sighed. She wished she knew what he had meant by it. Was he just being chivalrous, or was there jealousy there? She figured she would never know.  
  
Harry pulled gently away from Jessica. Somehow, he didn't want her comfort. He wanted to be left alone. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him. It was like a flashback to first year. He silently climbed the stairs up to his dormitory.  
  
The others sat just as silently in their corner of the common room. Jessica hung her head, then turned to her friends.  
  
"I don't want any trouble on account of me," she began slowly, "So, if you think that I shouldn't hang around with you anymore . . ."  
  
"What good is that going to do?" Ron asked, "Harry won't be any different even if you aren't around all of the time. It's better if you're here."  
  
Jessica was confused. She didn't know what he meant. Sirius came over to her and nuzzled her hand. She pet his head absently.  
  
The rest of the evening went by slowly, until everyone had enough of sitting in silence and went off to bed.  
  
Ron quietly went over to Harry's bed. The drapes were drawn.  
  
"Harry?" he asked tentatively, knowing what the answer would be.  
  
Harry was silent. Ron gave up without a fight. He wished there was something he could do for his friend, but he changed into his pajamas and climbed into his own bed and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Harry was still awake, his silent sobs heard by no one, his tears quietly staining his pillowcase.  
  
  
  
Jessica sat in the window in her dormitory. Crookshanks sat beside her, and Sirius rested his head against her knee. She stared out at the view she had grown so accustomed to. It was hard to believe she'd only been there a month. It already felt like home.  
  
Sighing, she thought about Harry. He was in another dormitory, where she couldn't protect him, where she couldn't watch him sleep. She closed her eyes and thought about how happy the past month had been, and how the first day of term had changed everything. She just wished everything could be the way it was the day they had flown. And now they even had the intruder to worry about. 


	12. . . . And Yet So Far

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: . . . And Yet so Far  
  
  
  
The next morning the new Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Angelina Johnson, was tacking up flyers for try-outs that Saturday. Harry remained subdued, and during the months of September and October never attended a single Quidditch match. Instead, he and Jessica perfected their skills at Wizard's chess, Exploding Snap, and even invented a game called Spinks.  
  
They played the game with a deck of exploding cards and one of Fred or George's Fillibuster Fireworks. The way they played was they threw the cards toward the fuse of the rocket, each picking up the cards if theirs was higher. If one of them hit the fuse of the firework, but their card didn't explode, the person who threw it had to trade decks with the other person. The way someone won was either they were the first to get rid of all their cards, or if the other person set off the firework. The one who didn't set off the firework won.  
  
One of these games had just ended with Harry setting off the firework and Jessica dancing around in the showers of sparks saying, "I won, I won, I won again!" when Hermione and Ron returned from a Quidditch match the day before Halloween. Gryffindor was in third place behind Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and had to win their last four matches by at lease fifty points to win the Quidditch Cup. There were enough games left to change that, but in the grand scheme of things they were out of the running.  
  
"Hullo, Harry," said Ron, sitting next to his friend.  
  
"Hi there, Ron."  
  
"We lost again. That new Seeker had better watch out for the snitch! If Henderson doesn't catch it next game . . ."  
  
"It won't make any difference," ended Hermione. "I wish McGonagall would let you back on the team, Harry," she said, helping Jessica scoop up the remaining cards.  
  
"So do I," Harry said back.  
  
"Oh, cheer up, you two!" Ron said, "It's Saturday! Tomorrow's Sunday and Halloween! Stop being gloomy!"  
  
Harry forced a smile. At least without Quidditch he was rivaling Hermione with his grades. He actually hadn't been looking forward to playing without Oliver Wood, their old captain. And flying sometimes reminded him of what had happened last year with Cedric Diggory. He still felt a little responsible about what happened to him.  
  
"Come on, Harry, how about another game?" Jessica said, recognizing the look on his face.  
  
"I don't feel like it," he said.  
  
"I'll kick your butt at chess, then Harry," Ron suggested.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"How about we go and visit Dobby and Winky in the kitchens?" offered Hermione.  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you stop it, Harry?" Jessica asked, exasperated, "Come on, let's sneak off to Hogsmeade."  
  
Ron and Hermione looked a little surprised at that one. Harry still shook his head.  
  
"I feel like flying," he said, standing and going to retrieve his Firebolt.  
  
The others glanced at each other. Harry hadn't flown since he had been kicked off the Quidditch team. They had little time to think about it, though, because Harry came down the stairs at that moment carrying his beloved broomstick.  
  
He held his hand out to Jessica, who took it, got off the ground, and followed him out of the common room with a shrug to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Once outside, Harry mounted his broom and kicked off. Jessica waited patiently on the ground until he landed again, his hair windblown and more color in his cheeks than there had been in a while. He dismounted, then beckoned Jessica to walk around the grounds with him.  
  
It was a crisp, cool October day, and a breeze was blowing lazy fall clouds along in the deep blue sky. They could hear dry leaves rustling from the forest, and the ground was littered with gold that had fallen from the trees. Jessica smiled at the serenity of it all.  
  
Harry spoke as they were nearing the lake. "I just wanted to get away for a little while," he explained. "I was getting sick of the common room, and I didn't want to hear Ron and Hermione talk about Quidditch." Jessica understood. Harry kept talking. "You're the only one who makes me feel like it's okay to not miss playing," he said, "I don't think the others would understand if I told them. I mean, I miss flying, and I miss being part of the team, but I don't miss being taunted by Malfoy, and I don't miss the attempts to sabotage my ability to play. I'd much rather be up in Gryffindor Tower with you, playing cards or chess, and just being normal. Well, as normal as a witch and wizard can be."  
  
Jessica didn't say anything. They stopped at the water's edge and didn't say anything for a while. They just stood staring at the lake.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Jessica said. "Look at the way the waves barely move across the surface, as if they didn't want the rest of the water to know it's moving. I love it. It's life at its simplest. Going, only stopping at its destination, but enjoying the journey on the way."  
  
Harry looked at Jessica watching the ripples across the water. He took a deep breath and said, "Jessica . . ."  
  
Jessica turned to face Harry. "What is it?" she asked curiously, not daring to hope that he would say what she had wanted him to say since that day back in August.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to come right out and say it. I've been watching you ever since I met you. I can't stop thinking about you. When I'm with you I feel like I'm flying, and I don't ever want that feeling to go away. When I'm near you, I feel like there has been a part of me missing and now I've found it. I don't know why, or how . . . All I know is I found it when I met you."  
  
Jessica didn't know what to say. "What are you saying, Harry?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I'm saying I . . ." he paused, took a deep breath, then said, "I'm saying I love you." I think, he thought. I'm pretty sure . . . I'm almost positive . . . I know it.  
  
Jessica didn't know what to say. There he was, standing in front of her, saying everything she had wanted him to say. But for some reason, she couldn't say it back. Something inside her told her not to say it back. Confused, sad, and a little angry with herself, Jessica tried to say the first decent thing that came into her head.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she said, "Harry, I'm sorry, I . . ."  
  
Harry looked embarrassed. "Don't be," he said, laughing a little, "Don't be sorry."  
  
He mounted his broom and flew back towards the castle before she could say anything more.  
  
Jessica watched him fly away with tears forming. Why couldn't she have just said it back? What was stopping her? She picked up a rock and chucked it into the lake, causing bigger ripples to run swiftly across it.  
  
"So much for simplistic perfection!" she called angrily across the lake to no one in particular. She sat down on the soggy shore and buried her face in her hands. What was she going to do now? 


	13. Halloween Happenings

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
Chapter Twelve: Halloween Happenings  
  
  
  
The morning of All Hallows Eve dawned bright and warm, entirely untypical for the end of October. Many Quidditch captains were taking advantage and reserving the Quidditch pitch for practice. The other students were busy trying to catch up on all of their homework before the feast that night. The Gryffindor fifth years found themselves swamped in Defense Against the Dark Arts essays, and many were to be found in the library, looking up ways to kill werewolves and ways to distract ugly impish things called Krinkydunks. Professor Snape had given the Slytherins a lighter load, claiming they "needed to practice for the upcoming Quidditch game."  
  
Jessica sat in a very tense breakfast with her friends. She and Harry hadn't spoken since the previous evening. Whenever she talked, Jessica noticed a pink tinge appear in Harry's cheeks, and he would stop eating for a moment. Finally, she gave up talking and became as reclusive as Harry. Ron and Hermione argued over Snape's essays.  
  
Harry got up from the table first. He left quickly and quietly, and went back up to the common room. Ron and Hermione quieted when he left.  
  
"What happened last night?" Ron asked.  
  
Jessica sighed as Hermione turned to her as well. "I don't want to talk about it," she said.  
  
"C'mon, Jess," Ron said, "We'll probably hear it from Harry later anyway."  
  
Jessica laughed. "No, I don't think you will." The other two looked at her expectantly. She sighed again. "Fine, just, don't tell Harry I told you. I went walking with Harry last night. We had a little conversation by the lake." She took a deep breath. "And Harry toldmehelovedme." She said this last part very fast, then started to get up from the table. Ron grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down in her seat.  
  
"He what?" Hermione asked.  
  
Jessica sighed yet again. "He said he loved me." Her two friends gawked at her.  
  
"Did you say it back?" asked Ron.  
  
Jessica avoided his gaze and didn't answer his question. Hermione gasped.  
  
"But, Jessica," she said, "You told me . . ."  
  
"I know what I told you, okay?" Jessica burst out, "But when I was out there with Harry, something stopped me. I don't know what or why, but something kept me from saying it back."  
  
"Wait," Ron said, "I'm confused. Do you or don't you love Harry?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Ron," Jessica said dejectedly.  
  
They left breakfast shortly and went up to the common room, hoping to find Harry. He wasn't there, however, when they got there. Jessica resigned to teaching Ron and Hermione Spinks. After a few practice games, however, Jessica threw her pile of cards down.  
  
"This is stupid," she said, "I'm going up there."  
  
She got up off the couch and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories. She quickly found the one labeled "Fifth Years" and went inside. The smell was the first thing that hit her. It was a mixture of five different colognes and dirty socks. She choked, then stepped further into the room. She saw Harry sitting on his bed, polishing the handle of his Firebolt. He didn't notice her come in.  
  
She crossed the room and as she did so Harry looked up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, "You're not supposed to be in here."  
  
Jessica smiled. "I know that. I was worried. And a little guilty." Harry looked at her, confused.  
  
"Why are you guilty?"  
  
Jessica sighed. "Because of what happened last night. Look, I just want to say I'm sorry, and . . ."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And . . . and I love you, too."  
  
There was complete and utter silence in the room. Neither of them moved for a very long time, until Jessica said, "Say something, please." Harry said nothing. Jessica was about to turn and walk away when Harry stood, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Downstairs Ron, Hermione, and Sirius heard a high-pitched scream from outside in the hallway. Ron and Sirius ran out through the portrait hole, while Hermione stayed where she was and rubbed her amulet stone.  
  
Harry and Jessica broke from their kiss, and by chance noticed that each others' stones were glowing. Harry grabbed her hand and led the way down the stairs. They met Hermione in the common room.  
  
"There was a scream, outside," Hermione said, breathless, "Ron and Sirius went running."  
  
They didn't hesitate. Immediately they ran outside found Ron trying to revive a brown-haired girl lying limp on the ground. As they got closer, they saw her face, frozen, contorted into a look of fear. It was Lavender Brown.  
  
"Oh my God, Ron, is she dead?" Hermione asked, bending down next to her. Ron shrugged. Sirius leapt off down the hall to find the other members of the Order.  
  
"Come on," said Harry, "Let's get her out of here."  
  
Harry, Jessica, Ron, and Hermione picked up Lavender's lifeless body and carried it away quickly. They went into an empty classroom and laid her down across a few desks. Some of the Gryffindors were at the window, staring. Jessica whipped out her wand.  
  
"Nox!" she proclaimed, and the light shining through the window was gone. She used the spell to extinguish wandlight to block the window. They all said, "Lumos," and the room was illuminated by wandlight.  
  
Shortly thereafter Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Snape, and Sirius and Remus came into the room. Professor Dumbledore immediately swept over to Lavender and began to examine her by his wandlight.  
  
"This is ridiculous," said Professor McGonagall, and with a wave of her wand the classroom was illuminated by an undeterminable light. Professor Dumbledore continued to examine Lavender. The others waited with varying degrees of patience. Finally, after a very long period of time, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"She is not dead," he said. Everyone else exhaled as if they had been holding their breath.  
  
"Petrified, then?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No. A Montrifigus Mortus curse has been performed upon her."  
  
"Montrifigus Mortus?"  
  
"A form of Avada Kedavra. It is used to make its victims appear dead without killing them. This may be a warning."  
  
"A warning from who?" asked Harry, who had dropped Jessica's hand.  
  
Dumbledore picked Lavender gently up off the desk. "A warning from our intruder." 


	14. The Order Shrinks

*spits out feathers* I have now *chokes* bleh, eaten my hat. A reviewer has informed me that there is a different way of looking at Mary Sues than before thought of. Apparently, Jessica is a Mary Sue. So, true to my word, I have eaten my hat. *spits out more feathers* Now that that's out of they way, let's continue with the story. 

The Story of Jessica Black 

Chapter Thirteen: The Order Shrinks 

As Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Jessica sat in the Great Hall eating lunch, Lavender lay up in Professor Dumbledore's office as he tried to work out the countercurse. The four friends downstairs couldn't concentrate on their food, knowing one of their housemates was upstairs, and that their intruder was now attacking students. 

"Who do you think it is, though?" asked Ron quietly. Since Lavender's attack most of the other students had given them a clear space. 

"I told you," said Harry, who slipped his arm around Jessica's waist as he spoke, "I think it's Voldemort." 

Neither Ron or Hermione noticed Harry's arm, as it was under the table where no one could see. "Can you not say his name?" Ron hissed, "It was bad enough when he wasn't around, now that he's back," he shivered, "It gives me more than the creeps. It really scares me." 

"Well, whoever it is, we've got to keep a sharp eye out," said Jessica, "We have to make a pact. Anything suspicious and we go straight to each other before we go to Dumbledore. If we publicize it, it could make things worse." She put her hand over the table in a fist. Harry let go of her waist to clasp his hand over hers. Ron and Hermione put their hands in, too. 

"Repeat after me: I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said Harry, slightly laughing. 

The other three looked at Harry. 

"All right, all right. I swear to go to you first. Agreed?" 

"Agreed," chorused the others. 

"All right then," Harry said as they pulled their hands back, "We've promised." 

"It seems so strange to be doing detective work without having to worry about breaking 

rules," Hermione said. 

The rest of lunch passed quickly. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Jessica headed back up to the dormitory. Jessica and Harry played a few rounds of Spinks, then Harry beat Ron at chess. 

"At this rate," Ron declared, sweeping his remaining pieces off the board, "I'll have been beaten by everyone in Gryffindor!" 

"Oh, that's not true, Ron," said Hermione, "I'll never be able to beat you." 

They exchanged a look that, had Harry and Jessica seen it, would have made them raise their eyebrows. Harry and Jessica, however, were back to playing Spinks. When they finished (Jessica won, again), Harry tried to convince Hermione to learn the game. 

"Jessica's tried, Harry," Hermione said, "It's kind of confusing." 

"Oh, come on, Hermione, it's just a card game." 

"Fine." 

So Harry and Hermione spent the next few hours trying to play Spinks. Finally they gave up and trooped down to the feast with the other Gryffindors. 

"I do hope Lavender's okay," said Hermione as Parvati Patil passed by them, nearly in tears. 

"She'll be all right," said Harry, "Dumbledore'll figure out the countercurse in no time." 

"I hope so," said Jessica as they sat down in their usual places at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall began the feast, as Professor Dumbledore was still up in his office with Lavender. 

"One thing I don't understand," said Jessica, digging into a Yorkshire pudding, "Is why Dumbledore didn't cancel the feast and have us all stay in our common rooms." 

"Probably didn't want to make too easy of targets for the house the intruder is staying in," said Harry. 

"But don't you think that this person would be posing as a Slytherin?" said Hermione, "Then the people in the house wouldn't be in danger." 

"Exactly. That's what they'd want us to think," said Harry. 

"What do you mean?" asked Ron. 

"I think the intruder is in the house of someone they want to kill. Someone they've wanted to kill for a very long time. Someone they nearly did kill four times." 

"You don't think . . ." 

"That's exactly what I think. I think the intruder," he lowered his voice even more so the other people at the table couldn't hear him, "Is posing as a Gryffindor. That's why Dumbledore doesn't want us in our common rooms. He thinks the same thing. He doesn't want to put us in danger." 

A bolt of lightning streaked across the enchanted ceiling. Dark purple clouds swirled across it, and thunder clapped from out-of-doors. 

"I didn't even know it was raining," said Hermione. 

"That certainly was a sudden storm." 

"Seems a bit fitting, though, doesn't it?" 

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was whispering something to Crabbe and Goyle. A searing pain shot through his scar when Malfoy looked up at him. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Jessica, glancing toward the direction Harry was gazing. She saw Malfoy staring at Harry with a sinister grin on his face. 

"My scar," he said. Ron and Hermione looked worried, but Jessica was confused. 

"What about it?" 

"His scar only hurts when You-Know-Who's around," said Ron in a barely audible whisper. 

"Then our suspicions are confirmed," said Hermione. She began to get up from the table. "We have to tell Dumbledore." 

"He already knows," said Harry as Ron pulled Hermione back down. The others looked at him. "I mean, he tells us that there's an intruder at Hogwarts, right? But he doesn't tell us how he knows. If he knew there was an intruder, wouldn't he know who was intruding? And why wouldn't he tell us who it is?" 

"Then he must know something about this we don't," said Hermione. 

"Of course he does," said Ron, "But what?" 

"I don't know," said Hermione quietly. 

The rest of the feast went off without a hitch. The students of the Order kept flicking their eyes up and down the table, watching for suspicious behavior. Neville didn't want a part of it. 

"You can do your detective work," he said, "I don't want it. I shouldn't be in this Order anyway. I'm only here because my dad was. I just wish I'd never heard of it." 

The feast ended quickly. Everyone filed back to their dormitories, but as Gryffindor was climbing up to their tower, another scream was heard. 

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Jessica looked at each other. "Oh, no," said Hermione. 

"Not again," said Ron. 

They rushed back down the stairs. Jessica looked around her, not seeing the person she had just been standing beside. 

"Wait," she said, "Where's Neville?" 

As they reached the end of the stairs, they saw a trail of blood. It led off down the hallway, then stopped, suddenly. It was as if someone had been dragged along the ground, then picked up and carried off. Harry took one look at the blood then ran down the corridor it disappeared in. Jessica began questioning the people around the stain. 

"Did you see anyone?" she asked Parvati and a second year girl. They both shook their heads. 

"All we heard was a thunk, then saw Neville being carried off," said Parvati. 

"Neville?" 

"Yeah. It was Neville Longbottom. Neville got taken away." 

Ron, Hermione, and Jessica looked at each other. They ran down the corridor after Harry, only to find him just around the corner, staring at blank wall. 

"This isn't possible," he said, leaning against the wall. "There's got to be a secret passage here or something." 

"We need Dumbledore," said Hermione. Harry shook his head. 

"This is what happens. It's someone in Gryffindor. And they're taking away the students. One by one. If we go to Dumbledore with this . . ." 

"What are we going to tell him?" demanded Jessica, "That Neville took an unexpected holiday?" 

"We tell him all we know," said Harry, "That Neville was apparently knocked out, dragged a few feet, then carried off somewhere. We just don't tell him the where." 

"He's going to find out," said Hermione. 

"Then we let him find out. On his own." 

"This is ridiculous," said Jessica, but she let Harry rub the stone on his amulet. 

When Professor Dumbledore came they told him the story that they had agreed on, leaving out what they thought happened. He seemed to know that there was something they weren't letting on, but he didn't question them. 

"Is that all?" he asked, his eyes twinkling a bit. 

"Yes, sir," said Harry. 

"All right, then." He then turned to the four adults and shaggy black dog behind him. 

"Announce to all teachers that security has been tightened. I want sentries in every house, as well as the halls. Minerva, I suppose you can take care of that?" McGonagall nodded. "And Filius, I believe you can help. Severus, please do tell Professor Sprout the Heads of Houses are to address their students. Minerva, Filius, you already know. I want no one to leave their dormitories tonight. Remus, Sirius, if you will accompany these four young Gryffindors back to their dormitory, I would be very much obliged. Remus, you may stay either in the Gryffindor common room, if you so wish, or in my office, as you have been. I expect you four," he added to Harry, Jessica, Ron, and Hermione, "To return to Gryffindor Tower immediately. No snooping about." He added the last comment with a distinct twinkle in his eye. Then he turned with the other professors and left. The students allowed themselves to be led back to their dormitory by Sirius and Remus. Harry had his first proper conversation with Lupin since his third year. 

They reached the tower quickly, to find that their fellow Gryffindors were waiting a bit anxiously for Professor McGonagall. They greeted Lupin with cheer, or as much cheer as could be expected, with their numbers down by two. He had, after all, been one of their favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. 

McGonagall arrived quickly, addressed them promptly, then hurried them off to bed. Harry, Ron, Jessica, and Hermione hung back. They didn't say anything until Professor McGonagall had left, taking Remus with her. 

"Invisibility cloak?" he asked. Ron and Hermione nodded. They knew what he wanted to do. However, Jessica spotted a problem. 

"With all of this extra security, wouldn't it be a little difficult to slip past the precautions? I mean, even right now, we're in danger of being caught. I think we should wait. If it is a secret passage, it will still be there when we can investigate." 

The other agreed, and so it was rather reluctantly that they said goodnight on the stairs and went into their respective dormitories. Not a one of them found much sleep, however, so they sat awake into the night, trying to piece together clues about their intruder. 


	15. Christmas at Hogwarts

Chapter Fourteen: Christmas at Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Nothing of significance happened between Halloween and Christmas, unless you counted Snape giving Seamus Finnigan detention for losing his homework. Seamus returned from scrubbing the dungeon floor late one night, just before the holidays. Jessica, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still up, trying to finish the last bit of homework the teachers had squeezed in before the holiday. They looked up when Seamus came in, covered from head to foot in grime.  
  
"What did Snape do to you, Seamus?" asked Harry.  
  
"Did he make you swim through a vat of old porcupine guts?" Ron asked, slightly laughing.  
  
"I had to scour the floor until he thought it was clean," Seamus gasped. "I don't think that floor had been cleaned in centuries before tonight!"  
  
"I'd take a shower before I went to bed, Seamus," said Jessica.  
  
"You don't think I've tried? The teachers won't lapse on the curfew! I'll just . . . wipe myself clean," he said, and began to trudge up to his bedroom.  
  
"Poor Seamus," said Hermione as he was out of earshot, "If he'd stayed a bit longer, I would have taught him a Scouring Charm."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Jessica closed their copies of "Unfogging the Future," and began to compare star charts. Hermione rolled her eyes and closed her Arithmancy book. She climbed the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to bed," she said in a very haughty voice. Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
"Haven't heard her talk like that since first year," said Ron.  
  
"I know," said Harry, "I was starting to think just how nice it had gotten."  
  
Jessica yawned. "I really have to go to bed now," she said, collecting her papers. "Let's just hope Trelawney thinks these are 'up to par.' Goodnight, all."  
  
She stood, yawned, then began to go up the stairs. Harry stopped her, then nodded to Ron.  
  
Ron got the hint after a moment, although he looked rather confused. "I'll just be off to bed. Goodnight." He picked up his things and headed to the dormitory.  
  
"Goodnight, Ron," said Jessica. She then turned to Harry.  
  
"A moment of peace," said Harry, his fingers brushing her cheek. She smiled.  
  
"We don't seem to get many of those, do we?" she said, lacing her fingers through his.  
  
"I miss them," he said, leaning in.  
  
"Me, too," she said softly as he kissed her. They broke after a moment. Harry ran his hand through her hair, then she said, "Goodnight, Harry." He smiled at her.  
  
"Goodnight, Jessica."  
  
They went up their separate dormitories, both thinking of the other with smiles on their faces.  
  
The next day passed without great event, and as students left to go home, Harry, Ron, Jessica, and Hermione watched them go, as they all had signed up to stay over the holidays. The days until Christmas passed quickly, until the morning dawned bright with a fresh layer of snow on the ground.  
  
"Jessica, Hermione! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Harry and Ron exclaimed, throwing back the drapes on both of the girls' beds. They woke up with a start.  
  
"You're not supposed to be in here!" they said simultaneously. Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"There's nobody else here," said Harry. That was true. Most of the other students had left, because of the scare with Lavender and Neville. Neville still had not been found. The Professors were searching and waiting day after day, and Lavender had recovered and returned to classes shortly after Halloween. There had been no more attacks since Neville, so it looked as if the extra security was working. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessica had decided to investigate the end of that hallway that night, under cover of the invisibility cloak.  
  
Jessica and Hermione sat up to piles of presents at the end of their beds. They each reached in and grabbed one.  
  
"Ron!" exclaimed Jessica, "I can't believe you got me chocolate. It's the single greatest passion in my life! I'm addicted to it! Thank you so, so much!"  
  
Ron muttered a "you're welcome" as Jessica flung her arms around his neck. Hermione opened her first present - pies from Mrs. Weasley. Jessica, whom Mrs. Weasley had never met, received:  
  
"I can't believe she made you a Weasley sweater!" Ron exclaimed, picking at his own maroon one. Harry was wearing a bottle green one as well. Jessica's was blue.  
  
"I think you've got one, too, Hermione," he said miserably, poking at a lumpy parcel at the foot of Hermione's bed.  
  
Jessica threw a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans onto the bed behind her. She pushed aside a few gifts she knew were from her aunt in North Carolina, and were all candy, and withdrew a long, thin box.  
  
"What on earth?" she asked no one in particular, setting it on her bed.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
  
"Let's open it," said Ron.  
  
Jessica took the top off the box, then began to remove the brown sheets of paper wedged between the box and . . .  
  
"It's a broomstick!" said Jessica.  
  
"It is!" said Ron, pulling it out.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Harry, taking it from Ron and letting it go in midair. It hovered, perfectly balanced, at just the right level for someone to mount. Ron examined the handle.  
  
"That's a Firebolt!" he exclaimed. "How do you get so lucky?"  
  
Jessica shrugged and pulled out a note that had been sent along with it.  
  
  
  
Dear Jess,  
  
Happy Christmas! Consider this fourteen years' worth of Christmas gifts from your dear, old Uncle. I trust you and a certain godson of mine would enjoy separate brooms from now on during your little outings. Again, Happy Christmas!  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
The next present she pulled out was a small, black velvet box.  
  
"That one's from me," said Harry, "Mind, it may not look as grand next to that broomstick."  
  
Jessica smiled at him. "I'm sure I'll love it, whatever it is."  
  
She slowly opened the lid of the box on its hinges. She let out a cry at what was inside. She gently pulled out a thin chain of perfect diamonds, with a silver clasp at the end, made to look like a fairy. Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped. Harry took the bracelet from her.  
  
"I hope you like it," he said sheepishly, placing it around her wrist. He hooked the clasp, and Jessica placed her other hand over his.  
  
"I love it," she said, looking up at him.  
  
"They're all real diamonds," Harry said, still looking at the bracelet, "I ordered this out of one of Mrs. Weasley's 'Witch Weekly's."  
  
Jessica laughed. "I love it, it's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever given me." She hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Is there something you two aren't telling us?" Ron asked.  
  
Jessica and Harry laughed. They continued opening presents, then the boys left so the girls could get dressed.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Hermione, "You and Harry . . ." She shook her head.  
  
"Maybe now you and Ron could get together," said Jessica.  
  
"Me and Ron? What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Oh, just a guess."  
  
They finished getting dressed then went downstairs. Then the four friends went down to breakfast. There were so few students left that Dumbledore had once again removed all of the tables except one, where everyone else that was there sat. Jessica, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the end. Breakfast passed without great incident, and they spent the rest of the day up in their common room (except mealtimes) playing games and trying, again, to teach Ron and Hermione how to play Spinks.  
  
"It's not near as hard as you're making it, Ron," Jessica said, exasperated.  
  
"I give up," he said, "I'd rather play chess."  
  
"I'm getting rather good at it," said Hermione as one of Harry's cards set off the firework. "Does that mean I've won? Yay!"  
  
"All right," said Harry, annoyed that he kept getting beaten, and checking his watch, "Let's get the cloak and go now."  
  
The common room was deserted by then (it was nearly midnight, and the other nine or ten Gryffindors had gone to sleep), and the four had no trouble getting out. They sneaked down the corridor, and were nearly there when something moved behind them. They stopped and turned, trying to quiet their breathing. Something, or someone, was definitely following them. They remained still for a long time, until they were brave enough to venture forward, retracing their steps. They hadn't gone far when the pale moonlight flowing in through a window down another corridor cast a little bit of light on a figure, huddled on the ground. They took another step closer. What they saw made them throw off the cloak and bend down to the figure on the ground.  
  
"Neville!" exclaimed Jessica when she had identified the bruised and bloody person on the ground.  
  
"Let's get him inside," said Harry. They gently picked him up and carried him into the common room.  
  
They set him down on a couch, and Jessica rubbed the stone on her amulet. She noticed Neville's amulet was gone.  
  
"Neville, can you hear me?" Hermione was asking, trying to get him to open his eyes. "Neville, it's Hermione, can you hear me?" He didn't answer. He lay shivering on the couch until the other members of the Order arrived. Professor Dumbledore threw his cloak over Neville.  
  
"Where did you find him?" he asked.  
  
"Just outside."  
  
"Just now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "We need to get him up to the hospital wing. Minerva, alert Poppy. We're going to need her help here."  
  
McGonagall nodded, and the professors, Remus (who had opted to stay in the headmaster's office), and Sirius all left, leaving Harry, Jessica, Hermione, and Ron alone.  
  
"I don't understand," said Jessica, sitting down on the couch, "Why go through all the trouble of kidnapping Neville, and then just let him go? He could always identify his abductor."  
  
"Not if they used a Memory Charm," said Ron.  
  
"No, even Memory Charms can be broken," said Hermione.  
  
"Then why?" asked Jessica again.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry.  
  
None of them slept that night. It took three days for Neville to be well enough to speak, and even then he said he didn't remember anything.  
  
"All I know is I was hit over the head from behind on Halloween," he said, "Then I woke up in the corridor and it's Christmas."  
  
Term started before they were ready. Neville rejoined classes and tried to catch up as quickly as he could. Hermione devoted almost all of her spare time to helping him, so they had no time to investigate the supposed "secret passageway" or try to find out who was hurting the Gryffindors. It took several months for anything to happen at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, guys, guess what. There are only three chapters left in this installment of The Story of Jessica Black. I'm in the process of writing year 6, so just let me know if you'd like to see that. I'm so sad, I'm nearly done with this. Three chapters to go! 


	16. Secrets Revealed

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Secrets Revealed  
  
  
  
It was the beginning of June, and the students were attempting to study for their exams, while the fifth years prepared for their O.W.L.s. No one knew whether anything else was going to happen, as the only suspicious things to occur since Christmas were eerie noises and strange scratching in the walls. Harry, Jessica, Ron, and Hermione were no closer to finding out who the intruder was than they had been back in September. Right now, the only thing they could concentrate on was how on earth they were going to pass Defense Against the Dark Arts. As Ron put it, "At least we don't have to worry about Potions so much this year."  
  
Hermione was thoroughly worn out each evening after studying herself, doing her own homework, then helping Neville. She rarely left the common room during the evenings, except to go to the library and supper. Harry, Jessica, and Ron spent their free time playing card games and offering to help Hermione.  
  
"He asked me, not you," she said, "And I want to do it."  
  
Harry and Jessica were a little confused by this. Ron, however, knew exactly why she was doing it.  
  
"She's upset she didn't make prefect," said Ron. "She's been a little off all year."  
  
Jessica and Harry enjoyed getting out on their broomsticks. Since Hogsmeade visits had been canceled Jessica had never seen it, so they flew off the grounds a few times to see it.  
  
"I've never looked at it from the air before," said Harry one day, "It seems so different from up here."  
  
Harry and Jessica also spent a lot of time walking around at night under his invisibility cloak, not just looking for suspicious behavior, either. Ron and Hermione were both disgusted by this, but for different reasons.  
  
"I wish those two would stop snogging," said Ron one day, putting down his History of Magic textbook and taking a break.  
  
Hermione popped her knuckles in her right hand and went back to writing. "I wish they'd spend more time trying to figure out who this intruder is than go off being all lovey-dovey."  
  
"You're jealous," said Ron.  
  
"No, I'm not," she answered curtly.  
  
"Yes, you are. You want to be off snogging with someone, don't you?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Ron laughed. "I'll take your silence as a yes, then," he said, going back to his textbook.  
  
Jessica and Harry were returning late one night from a broom ride when they heard a scratching in the walls down their corridor. Harry took Jessica's hand and decided to follow it. The scratching noise was coming from the end of the corridor they had been wanting to investigate all year long. They decided that they should get Ron and Hermione before they did anything, though, and went back to the common room.  
  
"Ron, Hermione," said Harry as he and Jessica hurried into the common room, "You've got to come now."  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped up from their respective places and hurried through the portrait hole and followed Harry quickly out into the corridor. They were just about to the end of the corridor in question when Professor Hardwell came through a door from another corridor. They stopped immediately.  
  
"Well," she said, "Four Gryffindors out of bed at once. I would never have thought of it coming from you four." Her lips were pursed and she looked different than they had ever seen her before.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor and detentions for the lot of you," she said. "Now, go back to bed."  
  
It looked as if the corridor was blocked from them yet again.  
  
They woke the next morning, a Saturday, in foul moods. It didn't matter about the points. They were in a narrow second, but only because Hermione alone had accumulated points from various teachers throughout the year to give them a little leeway. Still, the way Professor Hardwell had acted . . . They didn't think it was going to be a very pleasant detention that evening.  
  
They spent the day trying to study. Their O.W.L.s were coming at the end of that week, and none of them felt very prepared.  
  
Finally, at eight o'clock, the prearranged time for their detention, the four members of the Order trudged out of their common room and into the dungeons. Professor Hardwell was waiting for them with assignments in hand.  
  
"Harry," she said, "You'll be organizing the student store cupboard. Ron, you'll be scrubbing my office floor. Hermione, you'll be down the hall, cleaning out the classroom, and Jessica, you'll come with me."  
  
They each went to their own areas and got to work.  
  
After what seemed like hours, but was probably only one or two, Professor Hardwell came and retrieved Ron and Harry.  
  
"Your detention is over," she said. "The girls will join you in a moment."  
  
She then went down the hall to get Hermione and Jessica. Ron and Harry waited.  
  
Jessica was bent over, scrubbing out old potion flasks in a sink, when Professor Hardwell came in with a very sinister look on her face.  
  
"You detention is over, Jessica Black," she said. Then she laughed. A high, cold laugh. The next thing Jessica knew, she was on the floor. Then everything went black.  
  
The boys down the corridor heard a scream. They ran in the direction Professor Hardwell had gone. When they found her, they saw her staring at a bloodstain on the floor.  
  
"I don't know what happened!" she said frantically, "One minute she was here, scrubbing out the flasks, and the next she was gone! I was only gone for a few moments!"  
  
Hermione came running in a second later. She was rubbing her amulet. When she saw the scene, she said to Ron and Harry, "Go find Dumbledore. Get him down here."  
  
They obeyed, taking off toward his office.  
  
Halfway there, they met him. They didn't need to explain. He already knew what had happened.  
  
When he arrived on the scene, Hermione was now missing, and Professor Hardwell was lying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Montrifigus Mortus, Albus?" asked McGonagall. Dumbledore nodded. He picked her up and carried her back to his office.  
  
When the others had left, Ron and Harry turned to each other.  
  
"I'm going to find out what that corridor is," Harry said. Ron nodded. "Tonight."  
  
They ran up the flights of stairs to the corridor they had been questioning since Halloween. They began to prod and pull at bricks, having no success. Suddenly, Ron kicked an empty hole in disgust and frustration. The wall pulled back. They had found a way in.  
  
Harry looked to Ron. Not a word was said. They simply lit their wands and walked inside.  
  
It was dark as a tomb, even with their wandlight. Water dripped down the walls as they walked down a steep staircase. They tried to keep their breath quiet as their feet made loud echoes in the stone space.  
  
"I don't like this," whispered Harry, "It reminds me too much of the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
Ron gulped. "Could you not mention the Chamber of Secrets?" he breathed.  
  
Harry and Ron stayed silent through the rest of their decline. After what seemed like forever, their footing leveled out and they were in a vast, underground chamber. Harry looked around and quickly found Hermione and Jessica in an unconscious heap in a corner of the chamber. Jessica had a nasty cut on the back of her head, and it looked as if Montrifigus Mortus had been performed on Hermione. Ron ran over to them with Harry, but as he did so, a female voice yelled, "Stupefy." Ron fell to the ground. Harry looked up to see who had spoken.  
  
Still wearing her long robes of seafoam green, looking as beautiful as ever, and holding her wand out, pointed at Harry, was Professor Hardwell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooo, what shall happen next? Doncha just love cliffies? Mmm, so do I! Please, as always, please, please review! Love you bunches (even those who have flamed me w/Mary Sue accusations)! 


	17. Burning and Laughter

A/N: This is the big "climax scene". Please, don't flame me for it. Keep in mind that I've technically never written an action scene, so it's kinda rough. Thanks for being understanding.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Story of Jessica Black  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Burning and Laughter  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then it was you!" cried Harry, Ron lying limp at his feet.  
  
"Perhaps," said Professor Hardwell.  
  
"But how?" Harry asked, "You've just been attacked with Montrifigus Mortus!"  
  
A nasty grin spread across her face. "Stupid Dumbledore. Once I faked my own curse, I captured both 'Dumbledore' and 'McGonagall.' Look around you, Harry. See all of these professors? I will tell you that only one of us is acting of our own free will. Incognito, of course." She then waved her wand and the teachers changed form again.  
  
"Perhaps it was I," said Professor Snape, now Professor McGonagall, "Or perhaps I am one of those acting under the Imperius curse."  
  
Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and they changed form again. He was now Professor Hardwell. "Hard to tell, isn't it?" she asked, waving her wand and all the teachers resuming their original forms. "I'd hate to be the one to hurt the wrong Professor," she said, laughing. As she laughed, so did all the others. But one laugh hit Harry's ears like a punch in the stomach. A high, cold laugh. Coming from somewhere in the middle. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, the laughter stopped. One of the teachers was Voldemort in disguise. Who could it be? Harry decided to do something drastic. The clock was ticking.  
  
He thought fast. Which of the teachers was likely to be Voldemort? How was he going to tell? Finally a thought occurred to him.  
  
"Rictusempra!" he yelled, pointing his wand at Professor Hardwell. She doubled over, laughing. But it wasn't Voldemort's laugh. He pointed his wand at Professor Snape.  
  
"Rictusempra!" he yelled again. Snape laughed, too, but it didn't belong to Voldemort.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, quickly. Who was least likely to be controlled by the Imperius Curse? His eyes scanned the line of teachers quickly advancing on him. His eyes settled on Dumbledore. Dumbledore? The wizard that Voldemort feared above all? As he looked at him, his scar began to burn with a terrible pain. Understanding dawned on Harry's face as he raised his wand to perform the Tickling Charm on Dumbledore, just to be sure, when Dumbledore yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew from his hand, and Harry was thrown backwards against the wall. He hit his head, but he was only in pain, not knocked out. But now he was wand-less, helpless.  
  
The high, cold laugh emitted from Dumbledore. It seemed very odd coming from him, but Harry didn't have time to dwell on it. "Dumbledore" had now waved his wand at himself, causing him to change form from the jovial old man into the snakelike creature that Voldemort had now become.  
  
"How interesting," said Voldemort coldly, "How very interesting. I killed your father as he wore that amulet, and now I'm going to kill you while you wear it." Harry looked down at his amulet to see that the stone was glowing. Maybe someone would come . . . He didn't dare hope. Voldemort continued. "You see, Harry, I did not spend the year here at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's body. No, I just replaced him an hour ago, just long enough to meet you down here to finally finish you and your meddling friends off. I was, for a time, a small but frightened first year Gryffindor, who was replaced just a short while after Halloween. My two failed attempts at replacing fifth years to get closer to you were quashed. The first was on a girl, who foolishly screamed when I went to abduct her, so I performed Montrifigus Mortus on her and ran quickly. The second, a member of the Order, I believe, had to be watched constantly, as he kept trying to escape. I released him after many attempts to replace him. I then took the place of your beloved Potions master, Professor Hardwell. I was amazed that idiot Dumbledore didn't recognize it at once. So now, here I am. And now I have your wand, and you are going to die at my feet."  
  
He raised his wand, preparing to perform Avada Kedavra. Harry began to run as fast as he could to the other side of the room. He needed to get his wand back somehow.  
  
"You nasty little boy," said Voldemort as his spell hit the wall where Harry had been, "You are disobeying your better. Come here and die properly, Potter, or I'll be forced to kill you now. Running like the scared little rat you are. Die with honor, Potter, just as your father did."  
  
Then Voldemort screamed a spell. Harry was picked up off his feet and thrown across the room. There was a sickening crack as his arm hit the rock. He almost blacked out, but moved out of the way in time for Voldemort's spell to hit the rock behind him.  
  
"Fool!" cried Voldemort, "You'll bring this place crashing down upon us! You'll kill your friends as well as yourself. You're going to die, Potter. Accept it."  
  
Harry managed to dodge another curse sent his way. But he knew that Voldemort was right. The entire chamber would be falling down around them in a moment. He had to do something fast. If only he could get his wand back.  
  
Just as Voldemort had raised his wand again, Harry did something desperate. He launched himself at Voldemort, hitting him in the stomach with his shoulder, forcing him backwards and knocking the wind out of him. Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Harry scrambled over and picked it up.  
  
"Stupid boy," said Voldemort, "What good will that wand do you? I'll only -"  
  
Voldemort didn't get to finish his sentence. Harry had pointed his wand at him and yelled "Expelliarmus!" before he could do anything. Voldemort's wand went flying through the air and into Harry's waiting hands. Voldemort was shocked, but then smiled evilly.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Potter?" he asked, "You know that Avada Kedavra will not work on me. Especially when coming from a puny little wizard like you. So tell me, Potter, what are you going to do?"  
  
Harry thought hard. What was he going to do? Finally, he yelled the first spell that came to his mind.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled. Voldemort was picked up off his feet. Harry directed his wand, knocking Voldemort into walls. All of Voldemort's tries to get back to the ground were in vain, until something hard hit Harry across the chest.  
  
Harry fell backward, and Voldemort was put back on the ground. The other teachers in the room had grabbed Harry's arms and legs and were holding him still tightly. Voldemort wrenched both wands from Harry's hands, laughing maniacally as he did so.  
  
"Now, Potter," he said, "You're going to die."  
  
Harry tried in vain to get free, because the more he struggled the tighter the grip was on him. His left arm was in pain; Harry figured it was broken. He wasn't going to go quietly. He was going to fight until the end. His scar burned worse than ever as Voldemort raised his wand, preparing to perform the curse when a voice yelled from the passageway leading into the school.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" it yelled, and both wands flew out of Voldemort's hands, and into the waiting hands of . . .  
  
"Dumbledore!" gasped Harry, seeing the white hair and beard even in the dim light. The old man dropped Voldemort's wand and ran over to Harry, Voldemort having been blasted to the side by Dumbledore's spell. He checked Harry for injuries.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" he asked, handing him back his wand and helping him up.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Except I might have broken my arm," he looked at his left side. His arm was lying limp and lifeless. He looked back up at Dumbledore.  
  
"How did you know I was down here?" he asked.  
  
"You rubbed your amulet stone, didn't you?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, someone did."  
  
Snape came out of the shadows, smiling. He was the only teacher left wearing his amulet. He had broken the Imperius Curse and rubbed the stone. Harry and Dumbledore nodded to him, then Harry turned to Voldemort.  
  
"Harry, help me get the others out of here," said Dumbledore calmly. "We'll deal with him later."  
  
Harry nodded, and went to go pick up Ron. He discovered he couldn't so he used a charm to make him weightless, did the same with Hermione and Jessica, and dragged them all out into the corridor. He then went back in to help Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
"We've got them, Harry," he said, dragging the other teachers with him. They were all unconscious. Harry was still having a hard time believing that they had all been controlled by the Imperius Curse. They were such strong-minded people. McGonagall was not going to be happy about that when she woke up.  
  
Harry looked to Dumbledore. He nodded. Together they walked back into the chamber, ready to face Voldemort head on.  
  
When they got there, however, Voldemort was standing reaching for a rock in front of him. He had picked up his wand. When he saw them enter the room, a wicked grin crossed his face.  
  
"Two birds with one stone!" he said, laughing, and he pointed his wand at the ceiling. A sound like a gunshot rang out, and the roof began to collapse. Voldemort laughed more maniacally, and grabbed the stone. He disappeared.  
  
"A Portkey!" yelled Harry angrily.  
  
"Come on," said Dumbledore, "There isn't anything else we can do."  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore quickly out of the passage and into the corridor. A loud crashing noise told them the passage was sealed, and completely blocked off by rocks on the other side.  
  
"Harry needs to be taken up to the hospital wing," Dumbledore said to Snape. "He needs rest. Harry, I want you to try to stay awake, all right?"  
  
Harry nodded slightly, though didn't really comprehend it. Exhausted, battered, bruised, and bleeding, Harry collapsed against a wall. Dumbledore shooed prying eyes away from the area, and the last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was Dumbledore bending down to pick him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One more chapter. *Tear!* I will be back. Thanks to everyone who's read it this far, without accusing Jessica of being a Mary Sue (even if you think she is)! I love you all! 


	18. A Most Interesting Year

The Story of Jessica Black  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: A Most Interesting Year  
  
  
  
Harry woke up later in the hospital wing. Exactly how much later he didn't know He looked over and saw Jessica lying, sleeping, in the bed beside him. Hermione was on the other side. Ron was no where to be found.  
  
Just then, the door to the hospital wing opened, and Harry saw a mass of orange walking toward him. He reached over and put on his glasses. Ron smiled when he saw his friend was awake.  
  
"All right there, Harry?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"All right. What about you?"  
  
"I'm all right. Can't believe I went down like that. Just stunned. It's disgraceful!"  
  
Harry laughed. His left arm felt a lot better, and he could move it again. He supposed that Madam Pomfrey had mended it already. He glanced over to Jessica and Hermione's beds again.  
  
"They're all right. Woke up about an hour ago, the both of them. First thing they both said was 'It was Professor Hardwell.' But Dumbledore just smiled and told them to go back to sleep. Harry, who was it?" Ron gave him a look so earnest that Harry couldn't lie to him.  
  
"It was Voldemort," Harry said. Ron shuddered. "Voldemort's been here all year. He's been impersonating different people." He ended it quietly. Ron didn't ask him any more questions. Luckily, however, Dumbledore came into the room at that moment. He smiled at Ron, then stepped to the other side of Harry's bed.  
  
"I believe you have had a proper night's sleep," he said. Harry nodded. His head was still aching, like it had been bruised. Well, it had, as his head had hit the wall several times during his fight with Voldemort. His scar still burned slightly.  
  
"Professor," Harry said, as Ron left, "How did you know that someone had gotten into the school without knowing who they were?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled gravely. "I admit that I should have been more honest with you from the beginning. But then I doubt you would have handled this any differently. I knew it was Voldemort from the beginning. Or at least, I had my strong suspicions. Why I never told you, I do not know. Please don't ask me to fathom the workings of an old mind." His eyes twinkled. "When the attacks started happening, it was my worst fear realized again. Someone was out to kill Gryffindors, and they were doing it to get at you. There is a reason, Harry Potter, that you have come up against Lord Voldemort so many times and survived. It is the answer to yet another question that you will find out in time. Now, however, I believe you know everything you need to know." He stood and fished out a Chocolate Frog from his pocket. "Eat this, and feel better. I think your friends will be waking up soon." With that he left.  
  
Harry unwrapped his chocolate and ate it slowly, thinking. Just then, someone stirred to his right, and Jessica woke up. She sat up in bed, then looked over and saw Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she said, "I wanted to tell you, but she got me first. It was Professor Hardwell, Harry!" Harry quieted her.  
  
"No, Jessica, it wasn't really Professor Hardwell. It was Voldemort."  
  
Jessica was speechless, and Harry didn't say anything more on the subject.  
  
They left the hospital wing that night, after being held up by Madam Pomfrey's last checkup. They went back to their common room to questions but mostly subdued silence. The idea that they were no longer safe from Voldemort in their own school was flabbergasting. But they still had to worry about their exams, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessica went back to studying for their O.W.L.s.  
  
O.W.L.s came and went, and finally term was nearly over. Harry, Jessica, Ron, and Hermione spent most of their final days of term lazing about near the lake. Harry and Jessica spent more time on their broomsticks, and Ron and Hermione kept disappearing, and no one knew where they were or what they were doing. Harry and Jessica dismissed it as the other two wanting to get away from them.  
  
After a lazy two weeks, their results for O.W.L.s came in the form of letters by owl. The four friends sat in the common room, all holding identical silver envelopes, not opening them.  
  
"All right," said Harry, "We'll do it together. Ready? 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!" They all ripped open their envelopes and pulled out their results.  
  
"I got full marks!" exclaimed Hermione, "Nobody ever gets full marks!"  
  
"Eight out of ten, Harry!" said Jessica, leaning over and looking at his parchment, "That's great!"  
  
"Not as good as you," said Harry, looking at Jessica's. She had nine out of ten.  
  
"I had a good tutor," she said, smiling at Hermione.  
  
Ron was the last to look at his. He sat staring at it, mouth open, speechless. Hermione took the parchment from his hands.  
  
"Nine and a half," she said, disbelieving, "Nine and a half! Ron, I can't believe it, nine and a half!" She threw her arms around his neck, then stood. "I have to go find Neville and see how he did."  
  
With the weight of their O.W.L. results off their shoulders, the four friends enjoyed the last day of term, packing their bags and spending their last day in the common room, playing games and generally having a good time. It was with a heavy heart that they went to the Leaving Feast.  
  
To nearly everyone's surprise, as the point race was so close, the hall was decked out in Slytherin's green and silver. Gryffindor had lost the Quidditch Cup, being flattened by Slytherin in the finals.  
  
"If only we hadn't lost those points!" said Ron angrily as he sat down with his friends.  
  
Harry just smiled. He had a feeling that things were going to look a little different here in a moment.  
  
He was right. When Dumbledore stood to deliver his speech, the hall fell silent. Was he going to quash the rumors that had been circulating? Or was the truth more shocking than the fiction?  
  
"Another year," he said, "My, how they go by so fast. Watching young ones find their place, and older ones move on to greater things. I am immensely proud of each and every one of you. But, I must say, that there are some things that deserve a few last-minute points." The Gryffindor table held its breath, and the Slytherin one groaned. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "First, to our new fifth year Gryffindor, Miss Jessica Black. For use of deductive logic in times of crisis, I award Gryffindor House twenty points." Gryffindor table cheered. They were twenty points up! That moved them into second place. "Next, to another fifth year Gryffindor, Miss Hermione Granger. For a perfect score on her O.W.L.s, I award another twenty points." The entire hall erupted. She was the only one that year who had received full marks on her O.W.L.s. Forty points up. They were inching toward first. Only fifty points to go. "Next, to Mr. Ronald Weasley. For nerve and daring in helping a friend. Fifteen points." Gryffindor couldn't suppress its joy. They were nearly there. "And to Mr. Harry Potter. For showing pure nerve, pure daring, pure courage, and pure loyalty to his friends for the fourth time, I award Gryffindor House," the entire Hall waited with bated breath, "Fifty points." There was an explosion. Gryffindor table erupted in noise and cheers. They had won the House Cup five years in a row now! Harry watched as the hangings changed colors, just as they had their first year. He smiled as Jessica threw her arms around his neck as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Harry, we did it!" she shrieked, "We've won! We've won!" She stopped jumping and she and Harry looked at each other. "I always loved you," she said.  
  
"I know," he said, and they hugged deeply. Suddenly, Seamus yelled above the noise. "Oh my gosh! Ron and Hermione!" Harry and Jessica looked across the table.  
  
Ron and Hermione were in an embrace, engaged in a kiss. Jessica and Harry laughed, surprised.  
  
"I never would have guessed," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, I would have," said Jessica, smiling. She and Harry joined in the rest of their Gryffindor friends in jumping and screaming. It was a perfect moment on a perfect day. It was the most wonderful moment of Jessica's entire life.  
  
  
  
The next morning the excitement from the feast had subsided a little with the disappointment and yet anticipation of going home. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jessica found an empty compartment all to themselves. Jessica found this journey back to Platform 9 ¾ very different than the journey from it. They played Exploding Snap, and tried to make clear the events of that year. Sirius sat at Jessica's side, in his dog form.  
  
When they disembarked at the platform, Ron said good-bye to everyone and went with his family, but not before kissing Hermione again.  
  
"Don't those two ever stop?" asked Jessica, half laughing.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Jessica passed through the gateway into the Muggle world together. Hermione hugged them both as she found her parents and left. Jessica and Harry stood waiting, as neither of them could find their relations.  
  
"This was a most interesting year," said Jessica.  
  
"If you think this is interesting, just wait until next year," said Harry, "Something extremely odd is guaranteed to happen next year. It always does."  
  
"That's life at Hogwarts, I guess," said Jessica.  
  
"Yeah." Just then, Jessica heard a voice from within the crowd.  
  
"Jessica!" it called. Jessica and Harry saw Emory Black coming through the crowd.  
  
"Dad!" she exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him.  
  
"I missed you," he said, hugging her back.  
  
"I missed you, too, Dad. The weirdest things happened to me this year. But before we go, there's someone I want you to meet." She took her father's hand and led him over to Harry, who was having an argument with what she could only assume were his relatives.  
  
"Dad," she said, "This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my father, Emory."  
  
They shook hands. Jessica smiled at Harry. He gently brushed her cheek and said, "I'll maybe see you at Ron's this summer," he said, "I'd invite you to stay with me, but . . ." He jerked his head toward his aunt, uncle, and cousin, who were looking appalled at Emory, Jessica, and Harry. Jessica smiled. "I understand completely." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Have a good summer, Harry," she called as she walked away.  
  
Harry smiled and waved, then disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Emory turned to his daughter, who was now walking with a shaggy black dog beside her. He looked confused, then asked, "So, Jessi, tell me about this Harry Potter. And tell me about the dog."  
  
Jessica smiled. "Well, Dad," she said, "It's a very long story . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of Part One of the Story of Jessica Black. It may be a while, but I'm coming back with a second installment whether anyone likes it or not! Bwahahaha! Love to all my reviewers! Dedicated to HYPERHobbit, my most faithful reviewer! 


End file.
